小さな幸せ
by Nyankoii
Summary: Mimpi itu terus menemaninya saat ini. Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu terus menemaninya, mereka selalu bersama bergandengan tangan dan tertawa. Mimpi indah itu selalu menemaninya tanpa ada yang tahu mimpi buruk yang ada dibaliknya. AkaxFem!KuroxKaga AU, OC, OOC. All credits belonged to the owner of the rights.
1. Chapter 1 (Revised)

Terdengar suara tawa canda riang memenuhi taman. Anak-anak tampak senang bermain dengan kawan mereka di setiap permainan. Salah satunya anak lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang tampak asyik bermain basket dengan gadis kecil berambut _aqua_. Saat waktunya untuk anak-anak mengakhiri permainan mereka, kedua anak itu tampak enggan untuk mengakhiri permainannya walau mentari semakin merendah. Satu per satu anak-anak yang tengah bermain mulai meninggalkan taman ketika ibu mereka menghampiri. Tanpa kedua bocah itu sadari, kini hanya tinggal suara tawa mereka berdua yang masih terdengar. Langit jingga telah berganti kelabu, sadar akan hal itu si bocah _crimson_ langsung menghentikan pantulan bola oranye yang dimainkan dan mendekapnya. Terdengar ajakan 'ayo pulang' dari mulut bocah lelaki itu hingga membuat si gadis kecil sedih karenanya. Melihat anak perempuan yang bersamanya bersedih, si rambut _crimson _menyodorkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Besok kita main lagi." Mendengar ucapan si anak lelaki, gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Kemudian diraihnya tangan anak lelaki tersebut. Saling bergandengan, kedua anak tersebut berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan pulang. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain, sesekali si anak perempuan mendelik menatap wajah anak berambut _crimson._ Bersamaan dengan bayangan yang memanjang, rambut kemerahanitu berubah bagaikan bara api yang menyala. Bocah lelaki yang sadar akan tatapan si gadis kecil berbalik tersenyum kepadanya. Sejenak perasaan-perasaan aneh seperti menggelitik dirinya. Entah mengapa gadis kecil itu merasa rindu. Rindu yang teramat dalam saat melihat senyuman sang bocah tadi.

Perjalanan mereka kembali diliputi keheningan. Namun, walau keheningan yang menemani tapi si gadis kecil tetap merasa bahagia. '_Kami-sama, ku mohon agar kami dapat selalu bermain bersama_.' begitulah harapan polos seorang anak perempuan kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Ya, asal mereka selalu bersama baginya hal itu sudah cukup. Ah... Seandainya saja manusia dapat menghentikan waktu, pasti menyenangkan.

Kemudian anak lelaki tersebut kembali menoleh ke arahnya mengucapkan sesuatu...

.

.

.

**Little Happiness**

**© Nyankoii**

**Un-Beta (Revision)**

**Words Count : 2772**

**This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song**

**All credit belongs to**

**Yuuhi Saka © Doriko**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover © Nyankoii**

**AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Chapter 1 – Wheel of Fate

.

.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP, suara alarm menyadarkannya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia mematikan jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. Tampak gadis itu belum bersedia untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

SWOOSH SWOOSH, secara samar dapat terdengar suara tarikan kain. Perlahan cahaya mentari yang tak seberapa merasuk mengusik kedua mata si gadis. Ia pun mencoba menghalangi sinar yang masuk dengan punggung tangannya. Hanya kata 'silau' yang terlintas dalam pikirannya sampai...

"Ohayou, Tetsuna-sama. Bagaimana tidur, Anda?" seorang _maid_ berambut hitam dengan seragam terusan berwarna serupa, membangunkan si gadis.

Tetsuna perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut ikal _aqua_ bagaikan langit di musim panas, tampak menjuntai dibalik punggungnya. Bulu mata lentik miliknya naik secara perlahan, menampakkan bola mata sebiru batu permata _aquamarine_. Perlahan ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, tampak dinding berwarna khaki, karpet Persia merah melapisi lantai, dan segala furniture dari pohon Oak sebagai pelengkap ruangan. Ahh... ternyata ia telah tersadar dari mimpinya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _maid_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ohayou." Tetsuna pun tersenyum kecil kepada _maid _tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time,**

.

Tetsuna nampak memperhatikan setiap bangunan yang di lewati dari balik kaca mobilnya. Bagaikan _De javu_, ia merasa pernah melewati jalan tersebut. Walau tidak begitu yakin tapi ada beberapa bangunan yang sepertinya telah lama ia kenal. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal ini pertama kali ia melewati jalan tersebut. Sudah 'seharusnya' menjadi yang 'pertama' bagi dirinya yang belum lama pindah ke negara ini.

"Tadatoshi-san, bisa tolong hentikan mobilnya?" dengan suara halus Tetsuna meminta si supir menghentikan laju kendaraannya.

Tadatoshi melihat sang nona dari kaca depan, "Gomen, Ojou-chan. Kita belum sampai di sekolah." gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dan tetap meminta si supir untuk meminggirkan mobil ke tepi. Tadatoshi akhirnya mengalah pada permintaan sang nona. Ia memarkirkan mobil yang dikemudikannya tepat di depan deretan pertokoan. Dengan segera ia turun dari dalam mobil, membukakan pintu untuk sang nona.

Tetsuna menuruni mobil secara perlahan, rambut _aqua_ ikal yang dibentuk _half up half down fish tail braided pony_. Dia tampak anggun walau hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Orang yang berlalu lalang pun mematrikan pandangan mereka ke arahnya. Bukan hanya karena mobil yang notabene bukan produk Jepang melainkan impor dari Eropa, tetapi juga karena paras Tetsuna yang tidak seperti gadis Jepang kebanyakan. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengenakan pakaian serupa dengannya tampak saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Tadatoshi yang menyadari pandangan mata kurang ajar di sekitarnya, langsung memberikan _death glare_ dan hawa membunuh gratis bagi si pelaku. Tatapan dan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan pria tiga puluh tahun itu sukses membuat para bocah kurang ajar tadi menciut nyalinya. "Kau boleh pergi Tadatoshi-san." belum selesai berurusan dengan para makhluk kurang ajar lainnya, sang nona malah menyuruh dirinya untuk segera pergi.

"Maaf, Ojou-chan. Saya harus mengantar anda sampai sekolah." Tadatoshi menolak permintaan sang nona.

Mendengar penolakan Tadatoshi, Tetsuna menoleh kearahnya. Dia tersenyum kepada si supir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah dekat, kok." Gadis itu menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Banyak remaja seusianya mengenakan seragam kemeja biru muda berbalut jas putih dengan bawahan hitam, seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Tapi, Ojou-chan." jawab Tadatoshi dengan ragu.

"Kumohon Tadatoshi-san. Aku sudah kelas 1 SMA dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Tetsuna pun mengeluarkan jurus tatapan _puppies eyes_-nya. Melihat tatapan tersebut, Tadatoshi hanya bisa mengalah dan memohon ijin untuk kembali.

Tetsuna beranjak pergi setelah 'Benz' yang mengantarnya tidak terlihat lagi dari jarak pandangan mata. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti arah ke mana para remaja yang mengenakan pakaian serupa dengannya itu pergi. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah diperhatikannya bangunan sekitar secara saksama. Sesekali ia bergumam, menggelengkan kepalanya seakan ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. "Ah, kalau tidak salah toko roti Tous es Jour ada disekitar sini." gumamnya.

Tetsuna menghentikan langkah kakinya sesaat, menyembunyikan dua bibir ranum dengan jemari lentiknya, "Eh? Aku ngomong apa barusan?" gadis itu bertanya pada diri sendiri. Dia tampak kebingungan, seolah-olah barusan ia hanya mengigau. Hati kecilnya berbisik, ia baru saja "pertama kali" berada di daerah ini. Ya, dia benar-benar baru "pertama kali" berada di sini. Tetsuna menghentikan racauan tidak jelasnya dan melanjutkan berjalan kembali.

Tetsuna sudah tak sabar untuk segera sampai di sekolah. Senyum kecil tampak menghiasi paras cantiknya, mengingat 'si bodoh' itu. Kira-kira seperti apa ya reaksi si teman, jika melihat Tetsuna berada di sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya. "_Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa sekelas dengannya."_ Pinta sang gadis dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah kaget temannya itu. Walau hari ini telah memasuki musim gugur tapi tidak menyurutkan suasana hati gadis itu.

.

.

**Time skip,**

.

DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG

Bunyi bel pertanda akan dimulainya kelas hari ini telah berkumandang. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berjalan menuju sekolah mempercepat langkah kaki mereka, bahkan ada yang sampai berlari. Tak terkecuali siswa berambut _burgundy_, berperawakan tinggi dengan otot _sixpack_ yang membuatnya tampak mononjol dari siswa lain. Selain tinggi badannya yang sekitar enam kaki itu tentunya.

" !##$%*$" umpat siswa itu sembari berlari dengan lima lembar roti tawar yang menyumpal mulutnya. Melihat anggota komite kedisiplinan mulai menutup gerbang, ia bertambah panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga siswa itu memompa otot-otot kakinya secepat mungkin.

REEK REEK REEK KLUNK, suara pintu gerbang sekolah terdengar dengan nyaring ditelinga siswa yang nyaris terlambat itu.

'_Sa..save..._' pikir siswa _burgundy _yang hampir tersedak oleh roti yang menyumpal penuh dalam mulutnya.

DINGDONG DINGDONG

Oke, dia tidak sepenuhnya selamat. Bel penanda jam kelas pertamanya telah berbunyi. Mau tak mau siswa itu harus kembali memompa saraf-saraf kakinya kembali. '_Sial!_' umpatnya dalam hati yang kemudian benar-benar tersedak akibat roti yang menyumpal mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

**Time skip,**

.

Terdengar suara para siswa dan siswi yang tengah asyik berbicara satu sama lain di dalam kelas dari sebuah lorong. Beginilah keadaan siswa dan siswi SMA yang akan selalu berisik jika para guru belum berdatangan ke kelas mereka. Pagi ini, tidak begitu berbeda dengan pagi biasanya. Hanya saja kali ini para murid baru saja melewati liburan _golden week_. Setelah liburan berlalu apa yang biasanya kau lakukan? Bercerita tentang pengalaman berliburmu, bukan? Ya, sekarang itulah yang terjadi di dalam kelas 1-A. Para siswi membentuk beberapa kelompok berbeda dan bercerita mengenai liburan _golden week_ mereka. Seorang siswi yang baru saja kembali dari Paris. Ada juga yang baru berlibur ke Maladewa dan berakhir di Tahiti.

Pembicaraan yang sama juga terjadi diantara para siswa. Salah satunya menonton konser Ayuyu di hawaii. Siswa lain bercerita bahwa ia baru saja mendapatkan tambatan hati di Bali. Lalu ada juga yang baru dibelikan mobil sport terbaru oleh orang tuannya. Padahal tidak sampai dua puluh orang berada dalam kelas ini, tapi kebisingan yang dibuat layaknya lima puluh orang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Oke, kenapa pembicaraan mereka semua tampak tidak ada yang normal. Memangnya libur _golden week_ di Jepang itu berapa lama sampai mereka bisa berpergian keliling Eropa bahkan Dunia seperti itu? Tidak perlu kaget karena Teiko High School merupakan salah satu sekolah elit yang tidak beda gilanya dengan Ouran _High School_. Hanya saja berbeda dengan Ouran, Teiko masih menerima siswa dan siswi rakyat jelata yang berprestasi. Buktinya saja tidak semua murid sekolah ini menaiki kendaraan pribadi.

Walaupun menerima murid dari kalangan rakyat jelata tentu saja perbedaan kasta itu tetap terjadi. Contoh saja kelas 1-A ini, sebagian besar tidak bahkan hampir seluruh murid di kelas ini telah saling mengenal dari jaman kanak-kanak. Ada juga yang sebelum dilahirkan sudah saling mengenal karena keluarga mereka memiliki hubungan kerjasama. Di kelas inilah sang pemuda berambut _crimson_ dengan tinggi lima kaki sepuluh inci itu terjebak dalam kebosanan. Dia hanya bisa menghela napas dan menatap jendela.

Hari ini sang mentari tampak malu-malu memperlihatkan senyumnya. Langit yang kelabu mungkin sedikit cocok dengan suasana hatinya dipagi ini. Tunggu sejak kapan dia jadi melankolis begini. Sial pasti ini gara-gara sang sensei yang telat masuk ke kelas mereka. '_Guru itu sebenarnya niat tidak, sih? Atau lebih baik kupecat saja_.' umpat si pemuda dalam hati, tapi tunggu. Siapa dia main pecat seenaknya? Memangnya dia anak direktur sekolah? Kepala sekolah? Bukan, kan.

SHREEKKK. Terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka, dengan sigap seluruh siswa dan siswi yang bercakap berjalan menuju meja mereka masing-masing. Tampak seorang pria dua puluh tahunan berkacamata, berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah rupawan memasuki kelas dan menutup pintu ruangan. Pria tersebut meletakan sebuah binder hitam di meja guru sebelum berbicara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini bapak akan..."

SHREKKKK! Baru saja sang Sensei berambut kehitaman itu memulai kelas, dengan seketika seseorang membuka pintu kelas tersebut dengan kasar.

"_Save_!" seru siswa berambut _burgundy _dengan perawakan yang sedikit tidak normal untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Ka... Ga... Mi..." panggil sang sensei yang terkenal dengan julukan sensei berkepribadian ganda dalam kondisi _clutch mode on_. Wajah sang sensei telah berubah kemerahan dan tampak perempatan muncuul di keningnya.

PLAK! Sensei yang dikenal dengan nama Hyuuga Junpei telah sukses memberikan lemparan _clutch map_ binder hitam yang cukup tebal ke kepala siswa bernama Kagami Taiga.

"Kamu itu telat, Bakagami!" teriak sang Sensei yang saat ini mukanya sudah mirip dengan Godzilla yang kelaparan.

"Hii... Ma... maaf, desu." Jawab Kagami dengan gemetaran. Walau badan Kagami lebih besar dari sang sensei tetap saja ia akan menciut dihadapan pria yang dalam keadaan _mode clutch on_ itu.

"Selesai kelas kau harus ke ruanganku. Sekarang duduk di bangkumu."

"Ha'i. Delapan enam, Sensei." hormat Kagami kepada komandan eh Hyuuga sensei.

Hyuuga sensei menghela napas dan memijat keningnya sesaat, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa di sekolah seelit ini masih saja ada siswa bodoh yang membuatnya kesal. Sang sensei masih mencoba mengontrol emosi sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya yang terpotong akibat kehadiran Bakagami.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Namanya... eh? Mana dia? Kuroko?" dengan kebingungan Hyuuga menengok ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tapi tidak ada apa pun. Hanya udara yang ada di hadapannya.

Kami-sama jangan bilang akan bertambah lagi siswa unik di kelasnya. Hyuuga sensei menoleh ke sisi kiri, kanan, dan belakang dirinya. Dia seperti orang kebingungan sambil memanggil sebuah nama. "_Kuroko? Enggak salah denger, nih." _Kagami yang telah duduk dibangkunya mengorek telinganya.

"Kuroko? Kuroko Tetsuna?" panggil Hyuuga Sensei kembali.

PLOK. Serasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya "Gyaa!" Hyuuga pun melonjak kaget karenanya. "Tetsuna?! Sejak kapan kamu..." Tanya Hyuuga dengan kebingungan kepada gadis berambut ikal _aqua_ di hadapannya.

Dengan tatapan polosnya Tetsuna menjawab, "Ano... Sensei aku di sini sedari tadi." dan seketika itu Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Tetsuna!" serunya dengan keras hingga tidak menyadari saat ini ia telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Kagami terkejut melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berada di hadapannya. Ternyata selain Kagami, diam-diam pemuda berambut merah lainnya terkejut melihat kehadiran gadis tersebut. Segera keterkejutannya tergantikan dengan senyum kecil.

'_Akhirnya kau kembali, Tetsuna.'_

Bersamaan dengan kehadiran Tetsuna, dimulailah babak baru kelanjutan mimpi mereka. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia atau sebaliknya, tidak ada satu pun yang tahu. Entah masa depan seperti apa yang menanti mereka di esok hari. Semoga saja Tuhan memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan di hari mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Empat tahun yang lalu,**

**.**

"... mati!" teriak anak lelaki berambut _crimson_ kepada anak perempuan berambut biru _aqua _di hadapannya.

Tampak telah terjadi pertengkaran diantara kedua anak tersebut. Untuk sesaat raut wajah anak perempuan itu berubah kaget. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika anak lelaki tersebut akan benar-benar marah kepadanya. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum kecil tapi yang tampak bukanlah senyuman kebahagian namun kesenduan. Sayang, anak lelaki tersebut terlalu angkuh untuk menatap si gadis kecil.

"Gomennasai..." hanya ucapan itu yang dapat terdengar jelas dari si anak perempuan. Gadis kecil itu mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi anak berambut _crimson _itu seakan tak mendengarnya.

Anak perempuan itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan si anak lelaki . Seorang diri di daerah pertokoan yang sepi, si anak lelaki berdiri terdiam. Dia berpikir apa mungkin dirinyaa sudah kelewatan? Haruskah ia mengejar anak itu? Bocah lelaki itu pun menghela napas pendek. Sudahlah, untuk apa dia memikirkannya. Nanti juga mereka akan kembali berbaikan. Selama ini mereka juga selalu bertengkar, kan? Tunggu... tidak,

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar dan ia telah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat kejam kepada anak perempuan itu. Padahal tidak pernah satu kali pun gadis kecil itu meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Ah, tidak. dia sudah kelewatan, ya anak itu yang sudah kelewatan. Perbuatan si anak perempuan kepada teman dekatnya sudah keterlaluan, tapi apa benar dia yang melakukannya? Sudah pasti dia bukan? Pada kenyataannya, dia telah melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, apa yang telah dilakukan gadis kecil tadi. Anak lelaki itu pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih lambat menuju rumah agar tidak bertemu si anak perempuan.

"Eh?" raut wajah anak lelaki tersebut berubah saat melihat arah pergi anak perempuan tadi. Tunggu jika tadi anak perempuan itu berlari ke arah seberang jalan, kemana perginya dia? Jalan itu bukanlah jalan menuju rumah mereka. Anak berambut _crimson_ hanya terdiam.

'_Sudahlah, toh nanti dia juga akan pulang.' _Tanpa mau memikirkan kemana si anak perempuan pergi, anak berambut _crimson_ tersebut berjalan menuju arah pulang. Ia berpikir, setidaknya nanti mereka akan bertemu dan berbaikan kembali. Mungkin ia harus minta maaf atas perkataannya tadi. Tidak seharusnya dia berkata sejahat itu.

Baru beberapa langkah anak lelaki tersebut berjalan. Ia menghentikan kembali langkah kakinya. Wajahnya berubah pucat, '_Oh, tidak._' pikirnya saat itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang bocah lelaki tersebut langsung berbalik arah, menuju jalan yang dilalui anak perempuan tadi.

'_Kami-sama_, _ku mohon. Jangan sampai hal yang kupikirkan terjadi_.' dengan cemas anak lelaki itu berlari mencari anak perempuan tadi.

Air perlahan mulai terjatuh dari langit. Langit yang kelabu berubah menjadi kehitaman. Samar-samar terdengar suara langit mulai bergemuruh. Akan tetapi, anak lelaki itu terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan pakaian atau tas ransel beserta bukunya menjadi basah karena hujan. Kemana perginya anak perempuan itu, itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Akhirnya anak lelaki itu pun sampai pada perempatan jalan raya di luar daerah pertokoan tersebut. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan cepat dan menangkap bayangan yang ia kenal. '_Ah, itu dia. Syukurlah._' Anak berambut merah tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat sosok anak perempuan yang ia cari. Dihampirinya gadis kecil tersebut, dalam hati ia bertekad untuk segera meminta maaf kepadanya. Akan tetapi...

.

.

.

.

CREAKKKKKKKKK BUMP! terdengar suara decit rem mobil yang terkena hujan dan suara dentuman yang keras.

"KYAAAAA!" tedengar suara teriakan seorang wanita di pinggiran jalan.

"Anak itu melompat, dia melompat." teriak histeris wanita lainnya.

Sang pengendara mobil sedan putih yang melakukan penabrakan keluar dari dalam mobil dengan panik. Wanita berumur tiga puluhan itu tampak _shock_ dan tidak percaya dia telah menabrak seorang anak perempuan. "Oh, Kami-sama. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Oh, kami-sama... tidak... kumohon dia baik-baik saja." cemas wanita itu saat melihat kondisi korban.

"Seseorang cepat telepon _ambulance_ dan polisi." Perintah salah satu pejalan kaki lainnya. Dua remaja wanita yang masih berdiri di persimpangan jalan dengan segera mencoba untuk menelepon_ambulance _dan polisi. Seorang lelaki sekitar dua puluh tahunan menghampiri tubuh anak yang tergeletak di jalanan saat ini. Lelaki dua puluh tahun itu mencoba meraba denyut nadi anak tersebut. "Anak ini masih bernafas. Suruh _ambulance _itu untuk cepat ke sini!" teriaknya.

Si anak lelaki terdiam membeku, kedua manik rubinya terbuka lebar. Tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, tubuh gadis kecil itu terkapar tidak bergerak di aspal yang dingin. Cairan merah kehitaman mengalir keluar dari luka di kepala sang anak. Aliran air hujan membuat darah segar yang keluar mengenai rambut si anak. Mengubah beberapa helai rambut biru _aqua _miliknya berubah menjadi violet. Lampu pejalan kaki di perempatan terus mengedipkan warna merah sebelum akhirnya berubah hijau.

Dia melihatnya. Sesaat sebelum gadis kecil itu melompat, mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Anak itu sempat tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya. Tidak, ini bohong. Jangan bercanda, gadis kecil itu tidak boleh meninggalkannya. Mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama. Anak lelaki itu tertawa kecil, melakukan segala penyangkalan yang ada. Tanpa ia sadari tetesan air mulai membasahi pipinya.

'_Tidak... Kami-sama... Jangan... Kumohon... Ini... mimpi, kan?'_

_'Ini hanya mimpi buruk, kan. Aku harus segera bangun dan semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Tetsuna.'_

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Halo, nyankoii di sini. Maaf apabila ada yang baru saja membaca cerita ini akan mengalami sedikit kebingungan saat membaca chapter selanjutnya. Hal ini dikarenakan An sedang mencoba untuk merevisi cerita ini. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. #dogeza.

Selanjutnya **Review, Suggestion, Request, and Flame **akan An terima dengan hati yang lapang. An merasa story An jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna, karena menurut An menulis itu memang susah. Reader boleh memflame story An tapi **tidak** untuk **memflame pairing dan gender bender** dalam story. Selanjutnya An berterima kasih kepada reader yang telah memfollow, memfave, dan mereview cerita ini. Harap jangan marah dan kaget kalau An membalas review kalian melalui PM ffn.

Sekali lagi An ucapkan terima kasih pada para reader yang telah membaca cerita ini.

.  
**Hug and Kiss,**

**Nyankoii**

A/N : 86 = kode polisi untuk mengatakan siap.

Untuk selanjutnya apabila reader melihat tulisan :

"kalimat bergaris miring", menandakan perkataan dalam hati.

"kalimat bergaris miring dengan huruf tebal", menandakan percakapan melalui telepon.

Apabila chapter mengalami perbaikan secara minor maka di samping tulisan Un-Beta terdapat tulisan **(Revision). **Namun, jika chapter mengalami perubahan secara signifikan atau berganti cerita maka akan di publish ulang. Chapter terdahulu akan dihapus diganti dengan yang baru.

P.S : Jika ada reader yang merupakan beta reader dan bisa membantu An. An akan sangat senang sekali, karena An tidak bisa menilai tulisan An sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2 (Revised)

PIIPPPIIPP PIIPPPIIPP

Dia menggeser layar _ponsel_ miliknya, melihat pesan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Secepat kilat jari tangan pemuda itu menekan setiap tombol pada layar, mengirimkan balasan pesan tersebut dengan segera. Hanya berselang satu menit sebuah pesan kembali masuk pada layar ponselnya. Tampak senyum kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut _crimson_.

A. Kouri (bunny_lovers at docomo .net .jp)

To : emperoreyes at docomo .net .jp

Cc/Bcc : None

Subject : Re: Re: Re: Busy?

I love you too.

See you after school.

XoXo

Pemuda itu menutup e-mail yang telah dibaca. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah datar, saat mendengar suara yang dirindukan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut. Di sanalah perempuan berambut sebiru langit berada, ditemani pemuda lainnya.

.

.

.

**Little Happiness**

**© Nyankoii**

**Un-Beta (Revision)**

**Words Count : 2503**

**This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song**

**All credit belongs to**

**Yuuhi Saka © Doriko**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover © Nyankoii**

**AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Chapter 2 - Wish I Could Turn Back Time

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membosankan seperti biasa. Akan tetapi, bagi si pemuda berambut _crimson_ segalanya telah berubah. Kehadiran seorang murid baru di kelas telah membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi berbeda. Namun, amat disayangkan. Perubahan yang terjadi bukanlah hal menyenangkan tapi sebaliknya, sungguh menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Seperti apa perasaan kalian jika seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu, melupakanmu begitu saja. Selama sepuluh tahun kalian selalu bersama tapi sekarang, baginya kalian hanyalah orang asing yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

Mungkin ini karma Tuhan untuk dirinya. Tidak, mungkin saja karma itu ada, tapi... bukankah karma itu datang karena apa yang kita tanam sebelumnya?_You reap what you sow_. Ya, ini adalah imbalan yang pantas untuk dirinya. Seseorang yang berjanji akan selalu bersama dan melindungi perempuan itu, namun mengingkarinya. Saat ini janji tinggallah janji, apa yang ia ingkari tidak dapat dipungkiri.

Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Seandainya mesin waktu itu benar ada, ia berharap dapat kembali ke masa itu dan memperbaiki segalanya. Tidak semestinya ia bertindak kasar kepada perempuan itu hanya dikarenakan sesuatu yang tidak berdasar, _falsely accused_. Bukankah negara ini mempunyai azas praduga tak bersalah? Seharusnya pemuda itu tidak menuduh si gadis atas kesalahan yang belum tentu dilakukan.

Kini segala penyesalan itu datang satu persatu merasuki dirinya. Si pemuda berambut _crimson_ hanya bisa menatap sang gadis dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut _aqua_ itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar yang memiliki alis bercabang dan rambut _burgundy_. Terbesit dalam pikiran si rambut _crimson _untuk berada diantara mereka tapi dia urungkan niatan tersebut. Toh, siapa dia? Bagi Tetsuna, dia hanyalah orang asing. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang saat ini berbicara dengan dirinya. Ironi, bukan?

'_Taiga, mengapa dia bisa mengenal dirinya?'_ berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak pemuda bermatakan rubi itu. Bagaimana mereka berdua saling kenal, apa hubungan antara mereka berdua, dan sebagainya. Cemburu? Ya, saat ini ia merasa cemburu terhadap pemuda berambut _burgundy_ tersebut. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang bersama si gadis, bukan orang lain. Egois, begitulah sifat alami manusia yang tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh siapa pun. Kini kedua orang yang ditatapnya sedari tadi beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pemuda berambut _crimson_ itu mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga, tanpa ia sadari mata rubinya telah menyala bagaikan api. Perasaan cemburu benar-benar telah menggrogoti dirinya. Pemuda itu sepertinya telah lupa bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki seseorang hingga sebuah nada dering menyadarkannya. Untuk sesaat pemuda berambut _crimson _menatap layar monitor ponsel miliknya. Dilihat nama kontak bertuliskan '_my honey bunny_' muncul pada layar.

"Ya, Kouri." Si pemuda berambut _crimson _memijat keningnya dan mengatur suaranya senormal mungkin.

_**"Ah, Sei. Gomen, sepertinya nanti aku akan sedikit terlambat."**_ Terdengar suara _feminine_ berbicara kepadanya.

Hah, entah bagaimana ia harus berbicara saat ini. Sungguh memalukan, mengapa bisa ia melupakan gadis yang telah dipilihnya sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ya, Kouri adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia masih berada di Tokyo, bukan Kyoto. Seandainya saja ia mengikuti keinginan sang ayah untuk tinggal di Kyoto, tidak mungkin pemuda itu dapat bertemu kembali dengan Tetsuna. Seandainya bukan karena gadis ini... seandainya bukan karena kelinci kecil ini dia tidak mungkin... tapi...

**"**_**Sei... Sei...**_**" **samar-samar terdengar suara yang terus memanggil dirinya. _**"Seijuurou."**_Pemuda berambut _crimson_ itu pun tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ha- ha'i, aku dengar." Jawab Seijuurou senormal mungkin.

_**"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sei?**_**"** dengan nada cemas Kouri menanyakan keadaan dirinya.

"Ah, ya. Hanya sedikit _lelah_."

_**"Apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja?"**_

"Enggak apa. Tadi kau bilang akan terlambat datang, memang kenapa?" Seijuurou mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_**"Eh, a- ano. I- itu... Riko-senpai bilang hari ini akan ada latihan tambahan untuk klub basket. Jadi..."**_

"Ya, aku mengerti. Baiklah akan kutunggu di tempat biasa." Tidak berselang lama Seijuurou mengakhiri percakapan via telepon dengan sang kekasih. Pemuda berambut _crimson _itu mengalihkan kedua matanya melihat jarum jam pada jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Sial, waktu istirahat hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Betapa bodoh dirinya, telah mensia-siakan waktu istirahat yang singkat untuk meratapi sesuatu yang tak bisa ia digenggam. Akhirnya, Seijuurou segera beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

_'__Kamisama, please give me the power to turn back time.'_

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time,**

**.**

Pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir, lonceng tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berdentang sedari tadi. Hari ini pun tidak ada latihan untuk _club_ basket. Seharusnya ia langsung beranjak pulang ke rumah ketika tidak ada kegiatan _club,_ tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Diliriknya jam tangan yang ia kenakan, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat empat puluh menit. Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam sebelum dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Pemuda bermata rubi itu menutup buku yang ia baca sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mencari buku bacaan lain untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Ya, di sinilah dia, perpustakaan gedung pertama Teiko Gakuen. Dia menyusuri lorong demi lorong dan setiap rak buku di perpustakaan. Akan tetapi, belum ada satu buku pun yang menarik perhatian matanya. Hampir semua buku di perpustakaan sekolah telah dibacanya. Bagaimana tidak? ia hampir selalu berada di perpustakaan saat jam makan siang atau ketika tidak ada kelas. Terkadang pemuda itu juga meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan untuk dibawa pulang.

Seijurou terus memperhatikan satu-persatu susunan buku di salah satu rak. Kedua manik rubi terpaku pada sebuah judul buku yang menarik pandangan matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat buku yang penuh kenangan akan 'orang itu'. Dia mencoba mengambil buku tersebut dari tempatnya dan ...

DAB! Tampak tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan orang lain. Penasaran akan siapa orang yang telah mengusik ketenangannya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan. Baru saja ia berniat memelototi orang tersebut dengan tatapan dingin miliknya yang terkenal seantero Jepang bahkan dunia - mungkin. Ternyata yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah perempuan berambut ikal _aqua._ Seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui saat ini atau mungkin tidak.

"Ah, gomen." Anak perempuan berambut _aqua_ itu yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka, menyadarkan pemuda berambut merah dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Enggak... apa." Entah mengapa kinerja otak Seijuurou menjadi lambat tidak seperti biasanya. '_Sial, mengapa begini. Ayo, bersikap seperti biasa Seijuurou!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"U-n... iinchou?" Panggil perempuan itu kepada dirinya dengan nada bertanya.

Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau perempuan itu tidak ingat namanya. Padahal mereka telah hampir satu minggu berada di kelas yang sama. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Walau Kamisama telah menghukum Seijuurou dengan menghapus seluruh _memory _tentangnya dalam ingatan perempuan itu, ia akan tetap menentangnya. Seijuurou akan membuat perempuan itu mengingat kembali dirinya.

"Seijuurou. Namaku Seijuurou, Tetsuna." Rupanya dia tipe orang yang memanggil dengan _first name basis._ Kira-kira itulah yang ada di dalam benak Tetsuna saat si pemuda memanggil namanya.

"Gomenasai, Seijuurou-san." dengan sopan Tetsuna mengucapkan permintaan maaf atas ketidaksopanan dirinya yang tidak dapat mengingat nama teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Sei."

Tetsuna menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sei. Ah, dan tolong hilangkan embel-embel '-san' itu." lanjut Seijuurou kepada Tetsuna.

"Sei-kun?" Seijuurou hanya menghela napas ketika namanya disebut.

"Tidak, cukup Sei saja."

"Sei-kun." Panggil Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya. Hah, ya sudahlah setidaknya panggilan Sei-kun masih lebih enak untuk didengar dibandingkan dengan embel-embel '-san'. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil untuk maju satu langkah mendekati perempuan itu.

Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah rak buku di samping mereka dan membuat Seijuurou mengikuti arah tatapan matanya. Pemuda itu menatap sebuah buku yang berada dalam rak di hadapan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama ingin membaca buku yang sama. Seijuurou mengambil terlebih dahulu buku tersebut dari dalam rak. "Kau ingin membacanya?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan buku tersebut kehadapan gadis di hadapannya.

Tetsuna tampak ragu untuk mengambil buku dari tangan pemuda itu. "anata wa hon o yonde nai ka?"

"Ii yo, saki ni yonde. Aku bisa mencari buku yang lain."

"Doumo." Tetsuna mengambil buku dari tangannya.

"Kau enggak bersama Taiga?" Pertanyaan itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Dalam hati Seijuurou merutuki dirinya yang menanyakan keberadaan Kagami. Mengapa ia tidak memulai percakapan dengan hal lain saja. Sial.

Untuk sesaat Tetsuna mengernyitkan dahinya, "Taiga-kun sedang menjalankan tugas spesial dari Hyuuga-sensei. Kau ingat? dia masih dalam masa hukuman Hyuuga-sensei."

Ah, ya. Dia ingat sekarang si macan bodoh itu sedang terkena _detention_ dari guru 'kesayangan' mereka sejak lima hari yang lalu. "Lalu sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Seijuurou kembali.

Oh, tidak. Dasar Seijuurou bodoh. Mengapa dia harus bertanya pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Memangnya untuk apa orang datang ke perpustakaan? Masa untuk makan? Tidak mungkin, kan. Walau memang ada beberapa orang yang datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menikmati _browsing_ jejaring sosial, situs-situs _favorite_, atau _chatting_ di m&amp;n, yahoii, guugle, dan lain-lain secara gratis. Bahkan ada beberapa yang datang hanya untuk men_streaming_, meng_upload_ bahkan men_download _video UTube. Terutama saat demam acara _reallity show _asal negeri gingseng sedang melanda di negeri ini. Sudah pasti akan ada yang datang untuk men_streaming_ siaran "_Just Running, Man!_" di perpustakaan. Jadi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya juga jika dia bertanya, kan? Masih dalam porsinya.

"Untuk apa Sei-kun di sini?" Bukannya menjawab Tetsuna malah mengulang pertanyaan yang sama kepada dirinya.

"Tentu saja membaca." Jawab Seijuurou dengan singkat.

Tetsuna tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu jawabanku sama dengan Sei-kun."

Sepertinya untuk saat ini pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan yang salah untuk dipertanyakan. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tetsuna membuat percakapan mereka telah terhenti begitu saja. Mereka hanya terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya Tetsuna menundukkan badannya.

"Maaf, aku permisi duluan Sei-kun." Tetsuna berpamitan untuk segera pergi.

Melihat Tetsuna beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirinya, tanpa sadar Seijuurou meraih lengan gadis itu.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tetsuna memandang dirinya dengan penuh tanya. Seijuurou melepaskan lengan si gadis dari genggamannya. Sang gadis masih berdiri di hadapannya dan bertanya apakah si pemuda memerlukan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk Seijuurou berbicara. Kamisama, si pemuda benar-benar bingung setengah mati. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada sang gadis.

Seijuurou menarik napas perlahan dan mengepalkan salah satu tangannya. Pemuda itu meneguk salivanya sesaat sebelum berbicara, "Taiga... Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Taiga?" dengan suara yang agak parau si pemuda bertanya. Ah, dia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ditanyakan. Kini dirinya harus mempersiapkan mendengar jawaban yang terburuk.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalian berdua tampak akrab." Tetsuna terdiam sesaat, gadis itu pun membuka kedua bibirnya untuk berbicara. Ini dia, _moment_ terburuk untuk Seijuurou. Bagaimana bila nanti gadis itu menjawab bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Apa yang harus ia lakukannya? Merelakan dirinya? Jangan bercanda. Sudah cukup pemuda itu menunggu selama empat tahun untuk datangnya saat ini. Dipisahkan dari si gadis selama empat tahun dan tidak pernah diijinkan berkomunikasi dengannya adalah hal terberat untuknya. Jadi, mengapa ia harus rela melepasnya?

"Apa pun hubunganku dengan Taiga-kun. Sama sekali bukan urusan Sei-kun, kan."

Kalimat gadis itu menyadarkan Seijuurou. Ah, ya dia lupa. Tentu saja semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan diri Seijuurou. Karena baginya, pemuda itu hanyalah orang yang baru ditemuinya pertama kali. Pemuda berambut itu pun hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa membalas ucapan Tetsuna.

Tetsuna kembali berpamitan meninggalkan Seijuurou. Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Seijuurou dan berkata, "..._he's my best friend._" Lalu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang hanya bisa menatapnya.

Seijuurou menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Kesempatan itu masih ada untuknya. Gadis itu memang sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, tapi...

"_Setidaknya dia masih menyukai hal yang sama._" pikir Seijuurou. Pemuda itu mengingat buku yang dibawa Tetsuna tadi, '_Kinder- und Hausmärchen_ von Die Gebrüder Grimm_'_. Buku kenangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

'_Selanjutnya langkah apakah yang harus ku ambil_?'

.

.

.

.

.

**Lima tahun sebelumnya,**

**.**

"… –chan, apa kau tahu kalau di dunia ini ada tujuh dewa?" Tanya gadis kecil dengan rambut _piggytail aqua-_nya kepada anak lelaki berambut _crimson_ yang bersama dengannya.

"Maksudmu Shichi Fukujin? Hotei, Juroujin, Fukurokuju, Bishamonten, Benzaiten, Daikokuten, dan Ebisu?" keduanya berbincang-bincang, berjalan menyusuri daerah pertokoan yang mereka lewati setiap harinya dalam perjalanan pulang. Banyak orang sibuk berlalu-lalang melewati mereka. Padahal hari ini adalah hari yang dingin. Kedua anak itu bahkan dapat melihat kepulan gas karbondioksida yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Gadis kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku." Anak lelaki tersebut memandangnya dengan raut wajah serius penuh tanya. Entah pikiran aneh apalagi yang ada dalam benak anak perempuan tersebut untuk saat ini. Ia tidak tau sejak kapan sikap gadis berambut _aqua _itu mendadak berubah menjadi aneh.

"… -chan, tahu tentang _seven deadly sins_?"

"Kouman -(harga diri), donyoku -(serakah), shitto -(rasa iri), gekido -(amarah), nikuyoku -(hawa nafsu), boushoku -(kerakusan), dan taida -(kemalasan)?" anak berambut _crimson_ tersebut menatapnya dan anak perempuan itu menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau di dunia ini ada _seven lucky gods_ dan _seven deadly sins_. Apa itu berarti di dunia ini juga terdapat tujuh hukuman dewa?" si gadis kecil kembali bertanya pada dirinya.

"_Seven punishments_? Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya."

"... -chan, apa Kamisama sedang menghukumku untuk ketujuh dosa yang aku lakukan?" Anak perempuan itu meraih lengan mantel anak lelaki di sampingnya.

Bocah lelaki berambut _crimson_ menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, menoleh ke arah gadis kecil di sisi kirinya. Dia meraih pipi anak perempuan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Mata rubi sang bocah bertemu dengan manik _aquamarine_ yang berkilauan.

"Tetsuna, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk sehingga Kamisama harus menghukummu."

Gadis kecil itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, melepaskan diri dari dekapan kedua tangan si anak lelaki. Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar sehingga Kamisama menghukumku setiap malam."

Anak lelaki yang menemaninya hanya bisa menghela napas. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang kecokelatan layaknya _chocolate milk_ menyapa dan menghampiri mereka.

"Amane-chan, halo." Sapa anak lelaki itu terlebih dahulu.

Tetsuna bersembunyi dan menatap anak perempuan di depan mereka dari balik pundak anak lelaki tesebut. Matanya membulat sesaat ketika si anak berambut _crimson_ menepis tangannya yang menggenggam lengan mantel anak lelaki tersebut. Tetsuna melihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi anak lelaki hanya bisa terdiam. Diam-diam gadis kecil itu mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tetsuna, kenalkan dia Amane Kouri, kelas 5-4. Kau ingat, yang pernah menjadi tim kita saat festival olah raga?" Tetsuna hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Dia juga satu klub denganku. Amane-chan bertugas menjadi manajer untuk klub basket Gekkoukan."

Tentu saja Tetsuna mengetahui hal itu. Anak lelaki itu selalu membicarakan tentang anak perempuan yang ada di hadapannya di setiap kesempatan. Saat ini Tetsuna tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya bersikap, perasaan aneh ini selalu menyerang dirinya setiap kali nama 'Kouri' disebut. Lebih buruk lagi, sekarang anak perempuan itu muncul di hadapannya. Entah dengan wajah seperti apa dia harus berbicara dengan Kouri.

"Amane Kouri, salam kenal." Sapa anak perempuan berambut kecokelatan tersebut sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan kelima jarinya.

"Ha- halo." Jawab Tetsuna dengan suara tercekat dari belakang pundak anak lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Tetsuna, Kouri merasa canggung karenanya, "Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Enggak, kok. Cuma enggak biasanya kau jalan sendiri? Mana Rika dan Nao?" Tampak anak lelaki tersebut tengah mengamati sekeliling Kouri.

"Ah, hari ini mereka berdua sedang ada keperluan keluarga. Kebetulan saat berjalan tadi aku enggak sengaja melihat kalian." Kouri menatap anak lelaki itu sesaat dan mendapat suatu ide.

"Hey, kita ke kedai Youken Früz di sana, yuk?"

"Youken Früz? di musim seperti ini?" Anak lelaki itu merasa bingung dengannya dan Kouri hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa ada orang aneh yang ingin makan _ice cream_ di musim dingin?"

"Eh? Memang apa salahnya? lagian Youken Früz itu bukan _ice cream _tapi _yogurt,_ YOO - GU - RU - TO. Sensei bilang _yogurt _itu baik untuk pencernaan kita." Jawab Kouri dengan gaya menjelaskan layaknya seorang sensei.

"Tetap saja kootta yooguruto, apa bedanya dengan _ice_ _cream_?" Anak lelaki itu tidak mau kalah dengannya.

"Tentu beda, dong!" Kouri tetap dengan pendiriannya sehingga mulailah perdebatan mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadari Tetsuna hanya bisa terdiam menatap perdebatan mereka. Rasa iri, kesal, benci. atau entah apa namanya membuat perasaan didirinya tidak menentu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua juga tidak akan mungkin sadar jika Tetsuna menghilang. Sekarang saja mereka berdua tidak sadar jika dia masih berada bersama mereka, terutama anak lelaki itu, dia telah melupakan keberadaannya.

Tetsuna berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan benar tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis kecil itu sempat menoleh sesaat, dilihatnya suasana diantara anak lelaki dan perempuan tadi sudah berubah akrab. Mereka berdua sudah memulai bercanda, tampak anak perempuan berambut cokelat susu itu memohon sesuatu kepada anak lelaki berambut _crimson_. Tetsuna kembali meninggalkan tempat tersebut berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Dosa pertamaku adalah rasa iri di diriku.'_

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Akibat satu dan lain hal cerita ini mengalami sedikit perubahan. An berharap semoga perbaikan ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Lalu jika sebelumnya An menggunakan char chihuahua kali ini An memutuskan untuk menggantinya dengan OC. Entah mengapa mood An lagi berubah-ubah. Jadi mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini.

**Special thanks** untuk **Ryu .kim1, Annie, Antares Kuga, Kapten Pelangi, Hirara, Misakiii, Moi, Reyna, Sena-san dan NoName** atas review-nya, mungkin tanpa review dari kalian saya, tidak mungkin cerita ini dapat saya lanjutkan. Review dari kalian sangat berharga buat saya.

Always accept **Reviews, Suggestions, Critics, or Flames from you.** Kritik dan saran kalian membantu saya untuk mengembangkan kemampuan menulis saya (semoga... AMIN)

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

A/N :

X artinya kiss, o artinya hug. Jadi XoXo artinya kiss hug kiss hug. Biasanya para perempuan di luar sana menggunakan kode ini untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang ketika mereka bertukar pesan dengan couple-nya masing-masing.

Anata wa hon o yonde nai ka = kamu enggak baca bukunya.

Ii yo, saki ni yonde = it's okay. you can read it first


	3. Chapter 2 - Extra

**Little Happiness**

**© Nyankoii**

**Un-Beta (Revision)**

**Words Count : 833**

**This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song**

**All credit belongs to**

**Yuuhi Saka © Doriko**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover © Nyankoii**

**AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Chapter Extra - Happy Birthday

.

.

"_Happy birthday,_Tetsuna." Anak lelaki bersurai _crimson_ di hadapannya tersenyum, memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar yang dilapisi kertas kado. Anak perempuan bersurai _aqua_ tersebut mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

Diambilnya bungkusan besar itu dari tangan anak lelaki di depannya. "Boleh kubuka?" tanya Tetsuna yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari anak lelaki tersebut.

Perlahan si gadis kecil membuka isi bungkusan tersebut. Secara hati-hati ia mengeluarkan isinya.

"Ah, nuigurumi." Tetsuna mengangkat sebuah boneka kucing berwarna hitam yang sangat besar. Kucing itu memiliki warna mata kemerahan serupa dengan milik si surai _crimson_. Betapa senang Tetsuna hari ini. Dipeluknya boneka tersebut dengan erat dan tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih." Anak lelaki yang melihat wajah bahagianya turut tersenyum. Dalam hati anak bersurai _crimson_ bersyukur gadis kecil itu menyukai hadiahnya.

"Jadi akan kau beri nama apa dia?" Bocah lelaki itu tahu betul kebiasaan Tetsuna yang selalu memberi nama untuk masing-masing bonekanya.

"Umm…" Tampak si gadis kecil tengah berpikir karenanya. Tidak lama kemudian Tetsuna menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Sei-chan." Seru dirinya.

Anak bersurai _crimson_ tertawa mendengar nama yang diberikan gadis kecil itu untuk boneka barunya. "Jadi 'Sei' dari seifukusha?" tanyanya kepada Tetsuna dengan sedikit perasaan geli yang menggelitik dirinya.

Si gadis kecil menggelengkan kepalanya, "karena dia adalah pemberian yang berharga maka 'Sei' adalah seishin."

"Kenapa?" Anak lelaki itu merasa bingung dengan jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Karena 'Sei' akan selalu berada disisiku untuk memberi semangat." Jawab Tetsuna dengan ceria.

"Jadi bukan penakluk tapi pemberi semangat, ya. Tidak begitu buruk." Tawa si bocah lelaki sembari mengacak-acak surai _aqua _milik Tetsuna.

"Mou, hentikan. Kau membuat rambutku berantakkan." Protes Tetsuna yang berusaha merapikan tatanan rambutnya saat ini. Bocah lelaki itu mencoba menahan tawa melihat tingkah si gadis kecil. Anak itu tampak kewalahan membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. Pipi sang gadis yang digembungkan bersamaan dengan reaksi marahnya, membuat si anak lelaki berpikir betapa manisnya anak perempuan di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu…" Anak lelaki itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya kembali ke arah kepala Tetsuna. "Kita acak saja rambut ini hingga kusut." dengan semangat si bocah bersurai _crimson _ melakukan keusilannya. Dia mengacak-acak surai _aqua_ milik si gadis kecil hingga tak karuan tanpa henti.

Tetsuna mencoba melakukan perlawanan dengan menggelitiki perut si anak lelaki hingga ia tertawa geli, tapi mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Sang bocah lelaki membalas dengan menggelitikinya hingga gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sudah, sudah. Sudah cukup. Aku menyerah." Tetsuna menyatakan bendera putih terlebih dahulu kepada anak lelaki tersebut.

Bocah lelaki itu pun menghentikan keusilannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa disadari keduanya berpikir akan hal yang sama, betapa berantakannya diri anak itu. Mata keduanya bertemu dan senyum kecil pun mulai tampak menghiasi wajah mereka. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua saling menertawakan penampilan satu sama lain. Penampilan keduanya saat ini sudah sangat berantakkan.

Tetsuna dengan surai biru _aqua_-nya yang gimbal dan gaun _mini dress_ putih yang kusut. Bocah bersurai _crimson _itu pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Tetsuna. Surai merah berserta kemeja yang ia kenakan, berantakkan dan dipenuhi banyak bekas kerutan. Tawa kedua anak itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari setiap sudut ruangan. Walau, saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua tapi hal itu sudah cukup bagi keduanya. Hari ini si gadis kecil sungguh bahagia dapat berdua dengan orang yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP,

Hari ini ia kembali membuka matanya. Iris mata biru _aquamarine-_nya secara perlahan mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Gadis bersurai ikal kebiruan itu secara perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menggosok pelan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan menyadarkan dirinya dari mimpi.

Cahaya mentari telah menyusup dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya, sudah pagi rupanya. Ternyata semua yang dialaminya tadi hanyalah mimpi. Entah mengapa mimpi itu tidak seperti mimpi yang biasa ia lihat tapi cukup membuatnya bahagia. "Ah." Gadis tersebut tampak mengingat sesuatu, dia menoleh ke sampingnya.

Sebuah boneka kucing dengan tinggi sekitar satu kaki 7 inci berada disampingnya dengan posisi terduduk. Dia mengangkat boneka tersebut kehadapannya. Secara saksama diperhatikannya boneka tersebut. Si kucing berwarna hitam dan memiliki mata kemerahan. Boneka serupa dengan apa yang baru ia lihat dalam mimpinya. "Sei." Gumam gadis itu.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan, begitulah pikir sang gadis. Kenyataan dan mimpi tentunya merupakan dua hal yang berbeda. Akan tetapi, mengapa dalam mimpinya pun boneka ini memiliki nama yang sama? Boneka ini pemberian dari orang tuanya bukan? "Ughh…" Gadis itu memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan.

Entah mengapa setiap dia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu kepalanya akan terasa sakit. Rasanya bagaikan ada sebuah paku yang tertancap dalam kepalamu. Rasa sakit seperti itulah yang ia rasakan. Ya, dirinya telah menjadi aneh semenjak terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sang ibu berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu berusaha untuk segera mengingat segala sesuatunya. Mereka akan dengan sabar menunggu dirinya.

Gadis itu mencoba menahan dan menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia menenangkan dirinya dan menarik napas secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya rasa sakit itu pergi dari dirinya. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan dirinya, terhenti pada sebuah kalender elektronik di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Dilihatnya kalender tersebut yang menunjukkan hari ini adalah sabtu tanggal 31 Januari. Tetsuna tersenyum kecil menatap boneka kucing hitam di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday, 'Sei'."

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 3 (Revised)

**Tiga setengah tahun sebelumnya,**

**.**

"_Dang! Why is this house so darn big?!_" keluh bocah berambut _burgundy_dengan alis bercabang. Anak lelaki itu menyusuri sepanjang lorong dengan perasaan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? rumah ini begitu luas hingga hampir menyerupai puri para bangsawan Eropa. Sial, akibat panggilan alam yang tidak dapat ditunda ia jadi tersesat sendiri. Tadi orang tua itu bilang mereka memasuki ruangan yang mana ya? Sayap kiri atau kanan? Lantai satu atau dua? _Darn these rich people. How could they spend their money in the blink of eyes? They even have a helipad._

Anak lelaki itu memutuskan mencari pada lorong di sayap kanan terlebih dahulu. Satu per satu pintu ruangan dalam lorong tersebut dibuka. Pintu pertama, bukan. Pintu kedua? ternyata juga bukan. Bocah itu menghela napas, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa seluruh pintu di mansion ini memiliki rupa yang sama. Dia menyesal tidak mendengar omongan Oyaji untuk ditemani seorang _maid_ sebagai penunjuk arah. Maksud hati ingin berlagak sebagai orang dewasa, tapi apa daya. Bocah kelas enam itu malah tersesat di mansion seluas ini. Ia pun kembali merutuki kebodohan dirinya setelah membuka pintu ketiga. Lagi-lagi ia membuka ruangan yang salah.

Mengapa bisa ada mansion semegah ini di Amerika, sih? Luasnya saja bisa mencapai setengah luas tanah di mana _White House _di dirikan. Seingat dirinya, bayar pajak di Amerika tidaklah murah. Pajak yang harus dibayarkan atas properti saja sudah sebesar 1,20 hingga 1,31 % per tahun, belum lagi ditambah pajak lainnya - seperti pajak penghasilan, pertambahan nilai, dan mewah. Misalnya saja harga rumah ini seratus juta dolar berarti kisaran pajak yang harus dibayarkan atas properti tanah dan bangunan adalah satu juta dua ratus lima puluh ribu dolar. Sang bocah sangat yakin, mansion ini pasti berharga lebih dari seratus juta dolar.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang mau membayar pajak lebih dari satu juta dolar hanya untuk sebuah rumah? Kalau dia sih sudah pasti akan memilih untuk membeli sebuah resto dan memakan semua menu di resto tersebut hingga tidak bisa berjalan. Oke, memang pada dasarnya anak itu adalah si tukang makan hingga mempunyai pemikiran makanan melebihi segalanya. Anehnya, walau ia terus menerus mengunyah seperti hamster. Tidak pernah satu kali pun ia mengalami obesitas, tubuhnya memiliki metabolisme yang membuat iri para gadis di dunia.

GROWL, sepertinya perut sang anak sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari tersesat disertai kelaparan? Kini ia berharap untuk menemukan dapur. Bocah itu pun kembali membuka pintu keempat dan lagi, bukan ruangan yang ia cari. Arghh, ingin rasanya si anak lelaki berteriak saja. _Hell, why should he come at first?_ Dia jadi ingin tau seperti apa orang yang membuat mansion semegah ini. Ayolah, di jaman resesi seperti sekarang masih ada orang kaya yang tinggal di rumah mewah semacam ini? Saat Dow Jones mengalami penurunan drastis hingga mencapai 304 poin atau berkisar 2,7 persen. Bahkan industri automotif tertua di Amerika tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa ditopang bantuan dari pemerintah. Coba pikirkan pajak dan gaji karyawan yang harus kalian bayar. Semuanya membutuhkan banyak uang. Bagaimana kalian akan membayarnya kalau kalian bukanlah pemilik _multinational corporation_ yang mendunia atau pemegang saham utama beberapa perusahaan besar di dunia. Yang anak itu tau pemilik mansion ini adalah sahabat karib sang ayah sejak kuliah dan seorang _Europeans not American._

Akhirnya anak lelaki itu sampai pada ruangan terakhir dalam lorong tersebut. Sang bocah pun mencoba kembali peruntungannya. 'Semoga kali ini tepat.' Pinta sang bocah dalam hati. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi ia membuka ruangan yang salah. Walau pun ruangan yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah ruang belajar atau perpustakaan. Bukan juga kamar kosong seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Ruangan yang ditemuinya saat ini adalah sebuah kamar dengan _wallpaper_bermotifkan bunga berwarna _pink_. Beraneka ragam boneka tersusun rapi pada sebuah lemari. _Funiture _yang terbuat dari mahogani turut menjadi pemanis kamar yang mencerminkan anak perempuan ini. Mata sang bocah pun beralih pada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang tertutup kelambu. "_Uh,_ _sorry_..." bisiknya ketika melihat seseorang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Secara perlahan si bocah kembali menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Dare?"

Si anak lelaki terdiam mendengar suara dari kamar tersebut.

'_Japanesse?'_ pikirnya.

Dengan segera ia kembali membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tampak sosok yang tertidur tadi telah terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan orang itu membuka kelambu tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya dan memperlihatkan sosok dirinya. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut _aqua_keikalan dengan kulit seputih salju berada di atas tempat tidur. Sepasang manik _aquamarine_ besar milik sang anak perempuan menatap lurus kepadanya.

.

.

"Anata wa... dare?"

.

.

.

**Little Happiness**

**© Nyankoii**

**Un-Beta (Revision)**

**Words Count : 3570**

**This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song**

**All credit belongs to**

**Yuuhi Saka © Doriko**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover © Nyankoii**

**AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3 – You &amp; Me

.

.

"Dasar sensei bermata empat itu, kenapa selalu diriku yang dikenai hukuman." Kagami menarik bangku dan menaruh nampan berisi dua puluh _barbeque and cheese burger_di atas mejanya dengan sedikit kasar. Dia mengambil dan membuka pembungkus salah satu burger. Sebuah suara terdengar saat dirinya hendak memakan roti isi kaya akan lemak itu.

"Wajar kalau sensei menghukum, Taiga-kun. Salah sendiri kamu selalu datang terlambat ke kelas." Gadis berambut _aqua_dan bermatakan _aquamarine_itu menjawab datar keluhan yang dilontarkan temannya. Kagami mengerjapkan mata sesaat seakan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"WHOAA! _Tetsuna since when have you been there_?" Pemuda itu pun berteriak layaknya melihat hantu.

Bagus, mereka berdua telah mengenal selama tiga tahun tapi tetap saja Kagami dibuat kaget olehnya. _Please, _deh. Ini cewek jangan-jangan turunan ninja, ya? tapi seingat dirinya, kedua orang tua gadis itu normal. Walau Ayah si gadis terkadang mengeluarkan hawa aneh setiap ia datang berkunjung - dan menurutnya itu sangat menyeramkan. Jadi dari mana gadis itu punya kekuatan menghilang seperti Mrs. Invisible, saat ini pun masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi Kagami.

"_I came first_. Taiga-kun enggak melihatku karena tumpukan burger pesananmu itu. Kamu benar-benar pelanggan yang memberikan keuntungan tambahan untuk tempat makan cepat saji ini." Tetsuna menyeruput minuman _favorite_-nya dengan wajah datarnya.

"_That's good, isn't that_? Kau saja yang aneh. Apa ada orang yang kenyang dengan hanya meminum _milk shake?_"

Sang gadis menjadi sedikit kesal mendengar minuman _favorite-_nya dipermasalahkan si teman. Tetsuna menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Taiga-kun saja yang selera makannya seperti monster." Kagami hanya bisa mengelus dada dan pasrah saat kebiasaan ngambek temannya muncul. Selalu saja sikap gadis itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, jika ada orang yang berkomentar tentang minuman nomor satunya itu.

"Apa yang salah dengan _vanilla milk shake._Padahal ini minuman terenak sedunia." Gumam Tetsuna kesal.

Kagami hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati, '_Jangan samakan dirimu dengan orang lain_, _please_!' Minuman terenak sedunia buatmu belum tentu sama dengan orang lain, bukan. Sudahlah dia tidak mau ribut dengan temannya ini. Bukan sikap seorang _gentleman_bila ia berkelahi dengan seorang wanita.

"_Here, eat this too_. Jangan hanya minum _milk shake_saja." Kagami memberikan salah satu _cheese burger_miliknya.

Tetsuna yang tadi sempat marah kepada dirinya pun menjadi tersenyum kecil, "Doumo."

Kembali melanjutkan minuman nomor satunya itu, Tetsuna menatap orang berlalu-lalang dari jendela di sisi kanan. Dia menghentikan kegiatan minumnya sesaat. "Kenapa?" Kagami menatap dirinya dengan bingung dan mengikuti arah pandangan matanya menuju.

"_Well_, ku kira budaya timur tidak akan seperti di Amerika. Ternyata di sini dan di sana sama saja." Komentar Kagami saat menatap keluar jendela. Mungkin jika wanita tua _blonde _berkacamata dan berdada besar itu pindah ke sini, orang Jepang sudah tidak akan kaget dengan kebiasaan aneh si wanita. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kagami pun melanjutkan kembali ritual makannya yang terhenti tadi.

Tetsuna menatap pemuda di depannya - yang tengah menguyah burger untuk kedua kali - dengan tatapan serius. Kagami yang sadar dirinya diperhatikan sedari tadi merasa bingung, _"is there something on my face?"_

"_Let's go back, Taiga-kun._"

"Kenapa? Kamu mau pulang ke rumah sekarang?" Tanya Kagami dengan bingung. Mereka belum lama selesai memesan makanan dan dia baru saja mulai memakan burger ke- tiganya. Jadi, yang benar saja. Kalau dia mau pulang kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi.

Tetsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "_That's not what I mean._"

Raut wajah Kagami terlihat semakin bingung setelah mendengar jawaban sang gadis, "_Then_?"

"_Back to_ America. Aku enggak mengerti kenapa kamu harus tetap tinggal di sini, sementara _uncle_ telah membatalkan rencananya untuk tinggal di Jepang.

Bukankah kamu bercita-cita untuk menjadi pemain basket profesional? Aku rasa tinggal di Jepang bukan sebuah pilihan yang tepat."

Kagami terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, walau sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan tersebut. "Awalnya aku juga berpikir hal yang sama tapi ternyata semua itu salah.

Kamu berkata seperti itu karena belum pernah melihat pertandingan _inter high_ antar sekolah di Jepang, bukan." Tetsuna hanya diam memandang dirinya. Kedua manik_aquamarine_sang gadis berbicara seolah mengajukan pertanyaan 'mengapa aku harus?'

Pemuda itu menggaruk rambut _burgundy_-nya, mencoba mencari penjelasan yang lebih baik lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terbesit dipikirannya, "_hey_, _did you already submit the application for the club_?"

"Ya." Jawab Tetsuna dengan sangat singkat.

"_Basket ball, right_?"

"_Of course._Kau sudah tahu dengan pasti jawabanku jadi untuk apa bertanya?"

Tentu saja Kagami tahu, dia dan gadis itu selalu bermain basket bersama. Walau gadis itu lebih banyak hanya menjadi _supporter_ untuknya, tapi Tetsuna benar-benar menyukai olah raga tersebut. Saat akhir pekan pun mereka akan melewatkannya dengan bermain basket. Walau si gadis tidak begitu hebat, tetapi gaya permainannya sudah cukup lumayan untuk Kagami akui. Setidaknya pemuda itu tidak melupakan kalau mereka berdua dilatih oleh orang yang sama. Seorang pemain basket wanita terkenal di jamannya, Alexandra Gracia.

Mendengar jawaban sang gadis membuat Kagami tersenyum lebar dengan remahan roti yang menempel di sudut bibirnya, "_great_. Kalau begitu besok senin kau pasti akan tertarik dengan klub basket Teikou."

Tetsuna mengambil selembar _tissue_ dan beranjak dari duduknya. Dalam hitungan detik wajah Kagami memerah, paras imut gadis itu berada tepat lima belas _centimeter_ di hadapannya. Sang gadis membersihkan serpihan roti dan _sauce_dari wajah si pemuda. Usai membersihkannya Tetsuna kembali duduk di kursinya dan tersenyum kecil.

"_I'll look forward to that day_."

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time,**

**.**

Pemuda berambut _crimson_ yang mengenakan kemeja _aqua_dibalut jas berwarna putih, menyeruput secangkir kopi panas dengan tenang. Mata rubinya mengitari ruangan tersebut, memperhatikan interior ruangan di setiap sudut. Desain ruangan tersebut dapat dikatakan _cozy_dan membuat setiap pengunjung merasa berada di rumah sendiri. _Taste_minuman yang ditawarkan pun juga sesuai dengan lidahnya. Sofa yang didesain unik dari anyaman bambu berbalut kulit _wet blue_ yang diolah, menjadikan nilai tambah estetika untuk kedai tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda itu duduk sendirian, menghabiskan waktu dengan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan kedua pandangan matanya ke arah jam tangan yang ia kenakan. "_Terlambat sepuluh menit."_pikir si pemuda sembari menghela napas. Pemuda itu memijat tungkuk leher, mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Dia memejamkan mata dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja berlalu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kami-sama mengijinkan mereka untuk bertemu kembali. Si pemuda berambut _crimson_ tersenyum kecil, mengingat paras gadis tersebut.

CREEEEAK CLINK. Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan si pemuda untuk membuka mata. "Irasshaimase." Ucap salah seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan seorang tamu. Dengan spontan pemuda itu menatap pintu masuk kedai tesebut, tampak perempuan berambut _Chocolate milk_ mengenakan seragam sailor - berwarna putih dengan dua garis hijau dan hitam yang melingkar pada tepi kerah serta _sweater navy blue_sebagai pengganti jas _-_memasuki kedai. Gadis tersebut melihat sekeliling ruangan seperti mencari sesuatu. Sang gadis pun tersenyum ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah menyala yang ia cari. Salah seorang pelayan terlihat menghampirinya untuk menawarkan sesuatu tetapi ditolaknya dengan halus. Kemudian perempuan tersebut berjalan menghampiri si pemuda.

"Gomenne, Sei. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama." Perempuan itu merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sei' itu hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil, "iie, enggak masalah." Ia pun mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk duduk.

Kouri memilih duduk pada sofa yang bersebrangan dengan si pemuda - mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Seijuurou memanggil salah seorang pelayan dan memesankan sesuatu untuk si gadis. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil, mengetahui si pemuda benar-benar mengerti semua kesukaannya. Sesaat setelah si pelayan meninggalkan mereka berdua, gadis itu memulai percapakan. "Aku senang kau dapat menemuiku hari ini, tapi apa benar enggak masalah?"

"Tentu saja _my love_. Apa pun demi dirimu." Ucap Seijuurou dengan tersenyum dan sukses membuat perempuan di depannya tersipu malu.

"Dasar gombal" Gumam Kouri yang hanya mendapat jawaban senyuman dari si pemuda. Seijuurou menyukai pemandangan di depannya. Menurutnya reaksi sang kekasih sangatlah lucu, kedua pipi gadis tersebut memerah bagaikan buah tomat.

"Jadi bagaimana hari-mu? Tampaknya hari ini waktu latihan kalian begitu panjang." Sekarang Seijuurou balik bertanya.

"Ah, ya. Kantoku men-_double_menu latihan karena pasukan pelangi telah mengalahkan kami di _interhigh,_jadi untuk _winter cup_ini..." dengan ragu Kouri menghentikan kalimatnya. Apa dia harus melanjutkan kalimat 'kalau sekolah Seirin akan mengalahkan sekolah sang pemuda'? dan membangkitkan singa tidur di depannya. _Hell, no._ Mana mungkin ia akan menang jika melawan si _crimson_. Bisa saja ia yang akan ditelan hidup-hidup nanti. Pada akhirnya sang gadis hanya bisa terdiam.

Tanpa gadis itu beritahu, Seijuurou tau apa yang ingin perempuan itu katakan. Ia pun berniat menggoda sang gadis.

"jadi kau ingin bilang, Seirin pasti akan mengalahkan Teiko di _winter cup_?" Seijuurou sengaja menajamkan tatapannya kepada Kouri, menunggu reaksi sang kekasih.

Seketika raut wajah sang gadis berubah ketakukan seperti seekor kelinci yang berhadapan dengan singa. Dengan terbata-bata gadis itu mencoba menjawab, "e- eh... i- itu..."

Seijuurou senang melihat ekspresi sang gadis. Baginya tingkah Kouri menyerupai mainan koin seratus ratus yen yang akan bergerak tiada henti apabila terus dimasukan koin. Ingin sekali Seijuurou mengerjai sang kekasih yang selalu bereaksi terhadap dirinya, secara terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Kenapa? Apa saat ini kau berpikir aku akan menggigitmu?" goda si rambut _crimson_. Melihat seringai sang kekasih, Kouri semakin panik dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekencang mungkin.

Seijuurou berdiri dari kursinya, tentu saja membuat Kouri kaget dan bingung karenanya. Pemuda itu berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di samping perempuan berambut _chocolate milk_ tersebut. Seijuurou menopangkan wajahnya pada tangan kiri. Ia pun menarik dan mendekatkan wajah Kouri dengan dirinya.

"Aku sedih jika kau berpikir yang tidak baik tentangku." ucap pemuda berambut _crimson_ dengan wajah berpura-pura terluka karenanya.

Kemudian si pemuda mendekatkan kedua bibirnya pada telinga sang gadis. Dengan senyuman, pemuda itu berbisik, "Walau aku senang menandai sesuatu yang merupakan milikku."

Mendengar hal itu seketika wajah Kouri memerah dan memanas, "a- a.. apa... yang kau katakan, Sei." Seijuurou tersenyum nakal dan ...

CUP! Dengan cepat Seijuurou menarik kepala Kouri. Menempelkan labia si gadis dengan labia miliknya, menyatukan dua otot orbicularisoris dalam keadaan kontraksi. Dilanjutkan dengan memainkan apex dan dorsum miliknya, mengenai dinding palatum sang kekasih. Pemuda itu menghentikan penyatuan otot orbicularisoris mereka dan memberikan apnea ketika kekasihnya sudah mulai dispnea.

Tampak raut wajah Kouri berubah semakin merah, menyerupai warna lobster atau kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak? pemuda di samping mengecup kedua bibir ranumnya di tempat umum. Sekali lagi, tempat umum. Apa pemuda itu lupa kalau mereka adalah orang timur, bukan barat. Bagus, si pemuda telah sukses membuat dirinya tidak berani untuk menolehkan wajahnya kembali. Ia pun mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjang miliknya.

"Ah, kau tahu. Film asuransi yang ingin kau tonton itu sudah tayang _premier _di bioskop." Seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang salah, Seijuurou berbicara dengan santai. Sebenarnya Kouri tidak ingin menanggapinya karena masih merasa kesal dan malu akan tindakan si pemuda, tapi apa tadi? Film asuransi? _Please,_ deh. Memangnya ada film tentang asuransi? Siapa juga yang mau nonton film asuransi di bioskop? Dengar _salesman_ asuransi berbicara terus menerus di telepon saja sudah malas. Apa lagi disuruh lihat filmnya.

"Asuransi?" Kouri menatap Seijuurou dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Err... Sei. Itu film jenis apa, ya?"

"Loh? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang ingin menonton kelanjutan film apa itu namanya...

Hmm... _detergent_?" jawab Seijuurou yang mencoba mengingat.

Kouri yang mendengarnya tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun selain _sweat drop_. Sabun cuci? sejak kapan ada film berjudul sabun cuci. Dia kira ada orang yang mau menonton iklan sabun di bioskop. Baiklah jika maksud sang pemuda untuk bercanda, maka lelucon itu terlalu garing. Gadis itu pun mencoba sesopan mungkin mengoreksi kesalahan sang kekasih, "a- anu, Sei. Mungkin maksudmu itu _Divergent,_ya?"

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, "tentu, saja _my love_. Aku hanya bercanda, kok." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas persegi panjang dari saku jas miliknya.

"_Premier_ khusus untuk malam ini." Seijuurou memberikan kedua tiket bertuliskan '_Insurgent premier ticket'_. Kouri yang melihatnya merasa senang dan tanpa sadar memeluk sang kekasih. "Arigatou, Sei."

"Apa pun untukmu Kouri." Sei mencium kening si gadis dan berbisik, "malam ini aku menginginkanmu." Wajah gadis berambut _chocolate milk_ itu pun kembali memerah.

.

.

.

.

"Sei no baka."

.

.

**.**

**. **

**Tujuh tahun yang lalu,**

**.**

CHING-A-LING. Terdengar suara metal yang menyentuh suatu permukaan tanah liat yang mengering. Lonceng musim panas yang menggantung diluar ruangan tertiup angin musim panas secara perlahan, bergemerincing bagaikan alunan musik ciri khas di musim panas.

SCRITCH SCRATCH SCRITCH SCRITCH SCRITCH SCRATCH. Terdengar suara goresan pensil yang menari di atas kertas. Tampak seorang anak lelaki berambut _crimson_ tengah menuliskan sesuatu dalam sebuah buku. Beberapa buku cetak berisikan angka-angka perkalian dan pembagian berada di atas meja tempat dia menulis. Rupanya sang anak tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

SCRITCH SCRATCH SCRITCH SCRITCH TAP! Bersamaan bunyi akhir dari ketukan pensil mekanik tersebut, anak berambut _crimson_menutup buku tugas yang baru saja diselesaikan olehnya.

"Tetsuna, bagaimana dengan tugas sekolahmu." Tanya sang anak kepada anak lainnya tanpa menoleh.

Tidak ada satu pun suara atau gumam yang terdengar menjawab pertanyaan dirinya. Merasa penasaran, anak lelaki itu langsung melihat ke sisi yang lain. Dirinya pun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut _aqua_telah jatuh tertidur di atas karpet ruangan tersebut. Anak berambut _crimson_ tersebut bangun dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menuju sisi lain dari meja. Dilihatnya buku-buku pelajaran yang masih terbuka lebar di atas bagian sisi lain meja. Bocah lelaki tersebut hanya bisa memijat kedua bagian pelipis miliknya saat melihat lembaran kertas putih bersih dari buku catatan anak perempuan itu. Selalu saja seperti ini ketika mereka mengerjakan tugas musim panas bersama.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Anak lelaki itu mengambil _remote_ AC yang terletak di atas meja yang sama membesarkan suhu dalam ruangan yang telah mendingin. Dia menunggu beberapa menit, berharap anak perempuan itu terbangun dari tidurnya akibat perubahan suhu yang dibuatnya. Lama-kelamaan bocah lelaki itu merasa kepanasan. Baru lima menit dirinya mematikan AC, ia sudah merasa berada dalam kaleng sarden. Ah, dia tak sanggup lagi. Dengan segera ia mengambil _remote_AC dan menyalakannya kembali. Betapa sejuknya.

Anak berambut _crimson_ merasa penasaran akan kondisi si anak perempuan. Apa ia jadi terbangun akibat kepanasan? Ia pun menoleh dan melihat si gadis kecil masih tertidur pulas. Tampaknya suhu ruangan yang memanas pun masih tidak berpengaruh untuk mengusik mimpinya. Bocah lelaki berambut _crimson_ menghela napas, diletakannya kembali _remote_AC yang baru saja digunakan. Anak itu memutuskan untuk mencoba membangunkannya secara langsung. Dia duduk bersimpuh di samping sang anak perempuan, merendahkan posisi badannya agar dapat sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menepuk pundak anak gadis itu sambil memanggil namanya. Ternyata hal itu pun masih tetaplah gagal. Kedua, bocah berambut _crimson_ mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara menarik lemak pipi anak perempuan – pipinya tergolong _chubby_. Akan tetapi, cara itu tetap tidak berhasil. Oke, kali ini dia mencoba senjata terakhirnya. Si anak lelaki mulai menggelitiki perut gadis kecil itu. Kali ini, sepertinya akan berhasil. Anak berambut _aqua_ itu bereaksi setiap kali ia menyentuh sisi samping perutnya. Gadis kecil itu memang tertawa kecil, tapi tetap saja matanya dalam keadaan tertutup. Si rambut _aqua_ malah terlihat seperti sedang mengigau walau sudah diusik oleh dirinya. Hah... sekali lagi usahanya kembali gagal.

Anak lelaki tersebut hanya pasrah karena tindakannya tidak berhasil. Dia lupa, kalau gadis kecil itu sudah seperti seekor kerbau yang susah dibangunkan saat tertidur. Bocah berambut _crimson _memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di samping si anak perempuan. Ia menopang dagunya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Pulas sekali tidur si gadis kecil. Diperhatikannya wajah terlelap anak berambut _aqua_tersebut. Gadis kecil itu tampak seperti malaikat, tenang, polos, manis, dan cantik...

Tunggu, cantik? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pikirannya. Bukan, mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Apa ini efek dari mengerjakan tugas sekolah di musim panas? Atau mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak mengikuti kegiatan les biola dan lainnya sehingga fungsi cerebrum miliknya menjadi terganggu karena kepenuhan kapasitas? Tidak Kami-sama, tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti itu, kan?

Segala pertentangan batin terjadi dalam benak anak lelaki berambut _crimson_. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat yang kemudian disusul menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kencang. '_Sakittt..._' Anak lelaki itu meringis sesaat sebelum kembali menatap wajah malaikat yang berada di dekatnya. Entah mengapa irama jantungnya berubah tidak karuan melihat wajah imut di hadapannya.

Bocah lelaki itu semakin mendekatkan posisinya dengan tubuh si gadis kecil. Secara perlahan ia menundukkan kepala, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan posisi kepala si anak perempuan. Dia meneguk saliva yang berasal dari kelenjar parotis miliknya, wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah lelap si _Aqua_. Secara perlahan jarak di antara mereka semakin mendekat hanya dalam hitungan inci hingga...

Cup. Pada akhirnya kedua bibir mungil itu saling bertemu satu sama lain. Anak lelaki tersadar dengan perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan segera ia menarik diri menjauhi sang anak perempuan. Seketika, wajah bocah _crimson_ itu memerah bagaikan buah tomat yang matang di pohon. Dia menutupi kedua bibirnya dengan salah satu punggung tangan, bertanya pada diri sendiri tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Kemudian secepat mungkin anak lelaki itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

Beberapa saat bocah berambut _crimson_ meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sepasang bola mata _aquamarine_ menampakkan rupanya. Anak perempuan berambut _aqua_itu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan ekspresi datar, dia menundukkan kepala. Matanya seolah menatap ruang di antara meja dan karpet ruangan tersebut tapi sesungguhnya tidak terlihat apa pun. Pikiran sang anak perempuan saat ini berada di suatu tempat, lebih tepat dikatakan terpaku akan suatu hal. Jari jemari lentik si gadis kecil, meraba permukaan kedua bibir mungil miliknya. Pipi gadis kecil itu berubah memerah layaknya buah apel yang ranum. Tak ada rasa penyesalan atau amarah, malah sebaliknya. Sang gadis kecil bergumam...

.

.

.

.

'_Dosa kedua-ku adalah hawa nafsu yang aku miliki.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Menerima segala macam revieww, keluhan, saran, kritik, bahkan flame sekaligus (**Selama itu tidak menyangkut pairing atau gender bender**)

A/N :

Dow Jones = Kalau di Indonesia sebutannya IHSG. Katakan saja bursa efek tempat bermain saham.  
Rate pajak properti di atas berlaku untuk Amerika besaran untuk di Indonesia beda lagi.

Oyaji = old man.

Anata wa dare = who are you? #im spiderman :P


	5. Chapter 4 part 1 (Revised)

**Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu,**

**.**

Huft... pria tiga puluh tahunan dengan surai hitam kecokelatan menghela napas pendek, "_Sorry about the commotion_."

Pria itu menatap ke arah pasangan suami istri yang berjalan di sampingnya. Wanita berambut hitam legam layak malam tanpa bintang tertawa kecil, "_It was okay_, Ryuu. Aku rasa anak kami yang menahan anakmu terlebih dahulu."

Pria yang dipanggil Ryuu itu hanya dapat menghela napas kembali, "ku harap bocah itu tidak menularkan kebodohannya pada anakmu."

Ryuu mengerutkan dahi, menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang didengar... tapi, secara samar terdengar suara canda tawa dua orang anak kecil pada lorong yang mereka telusuri. Suara anak lelaki dan perempuan.

"Tampaknya mereka berdua telah akrab." Wanita berambut hitam tersenyum kepada Ryuu yang kebingungan.

Di dalam kamar berciri khas anak perempuan, dua orang anak terlihat asik berbicara satu sama lain. Anak lelaki berambut _burgundy_ dengan penuh semangat bercerita kepada gadis kecil berambut_ aqua_ di depannya. Acara bercerita mereka pun terhenti ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Kedua anak itu secara spontan menatap pintu kayu Oak di seberang mereka. Seorang wanita berambut hitam muncul terlebih dahulu di hadapan mereka.

"_May I come in?_"

"_Mommy_!" Seru anak perempuan berambut _aqua_ketika melihat sang ibu muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Ah, Taiga-kun. Ternyata kau di sini, Ryuu sejak tadi panik mencari dirimu yang hilang." Wanita itu tersenyum kepada anak lelaki yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan langkah anggun si wanita berjalan menuju putri kecilnya.

"Aku enggak panik, Emi." Terdengar suara penyangkalan dari arah pintu masuk. Anak lelaki tersebut tampak mengenali pemilik suara tersebut. Reflek sang bocah melihat langsung ke asal suara tersebut, yaitu pintu masuk ruangan.

"Ah, Oyaji. _Finally I found you_." Ucap sang anak menunjuk kepada salah seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Ryuu berjalan dengan tenang memasuki ruangan. Ia tersenyum kepada sang anak sebelum-

SMACK! Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di atas kepala sang anak lelaki. "Itai!" secara spontan anak lelaki berambut _burgundy_ tersebut berteriak.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Yang tersesat itu kamu tau!" Teriak sang ayah kepada si anak. Ryuu memarahi dan menceramahi Taiga atas kebodohannya untuk beberapa saat.

Emi satu-satunya wanita dewasa dalam ruangan tersebut mencoba menenangkan suasana sampai ia merasa ujung kemejanya tertarik sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke sisi lain dan melihat tangan putri kecilnya menarik ujung kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Mata _aquamarine_ sang anak tampak berbinar membuat sang ibu bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya sang anak berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

"_Mommy_, Taiga-kun baru saja bercerita kepadaku kalau ada orang yang bisa terbang. Umm... Michelle? Mikhael? Mischa? Jordan?" si gadis kecil menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya, dengan wajah polos yang terlihat menggemaskan. Dia mencoba mengingat nama orang yang ingin disebutkannya.

"It's Michael J, Tetsuna. Mi-cha-el." Satu-satunya anak lelaki dalam ruangan itu membetulkan ucapan Tetsuna. "Dia bukan terbang tapi _wailking on air, air walk_."

Tetsuna menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju dengan Taiga, "Iya, itu maksud Tetsu."

"Terus... terus... kata Taiga ada orang yang punya kekuatan seperti Hulk. Ketika _slam,_KUH-SSSSSHHHHHH BAM!" Tetsuna memperagakan gerakan seperti benda keras yang jatuh. Hal ini membuat sang ibu kebingungan menangkap pembicaraan si anak. Akan tetapi, cukup menyenangkan juga melihat putri kecilnya merasa bahagia. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia melihat putri kecilnya segembira ini.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Shaq sudah dua kali menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan dua rekor _backboard shattering._" Taiga turut menyambung perkataan Tetsuna.

"_Backboard shattering_? Ah, kalian berdua sedang membicarakan _basketball_?" tanya Emi.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan menjawab secara bersama, "_Yes_."

Kedua anak kecil itu melanjutkan kembali untuk bercerita kepada si wanita. Si anak lelaki menceritakan kesukaannya terhadap basket. Dengah penuh semangat Taiga menceritakan pertandingan basket yang pernah ia ikuti. Saking asiknya anak-anak itu bercerita mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang lelaki dewasa lainnya. Lelaki berambut _aqua_berdiri tepat di samping sang teman, memperhatikan dengan saksama dua anak kecil di hadapannya.

Ryuu mendelikkan mata ke arah teman _aqua_-nya, "sepertinya _we will be a family later_, Alan."

Pria berambut _aqua,_ yang namanya baru saja disebut menoleh ke arah Ryuu dengan muka datar tapi dipenuhi aura hitam aneh yang terselubung, "_I do not agree with what you have to say, but-_

_If your son ever hurt my daughter with just a tiny, little scratch. I swear, I will hunt him down and do the things to him that will make Charles Manson look like mother Theresa._" Senyum tipis yang dikeluarkan oleh Alan membuat Ryuu berkeringat karenanya. Dasar _over protective father,_pikir Ryuu secara diam-diam.

Ryuu menghela napas kecil dan kembali melihat ke arah dua orang anak kecil yang masih asyik bercerita. Tidak tega sebetulnya untuk memisahkan mereka, tapi apa boleh buat langit telah berubah orenji menjadi senja. Waktu untuk dirinya dan sang anak kembali. Ryuu mendehem untuk menyela pembicaraan para bocah sehingga perhatian mereka mengarah kepadanya. "Maaf paman menyela pembicaraan kalian anak-anak, tapi...

Taiga, _it's time to go home_."

THUD. Jantung anak perempuan berambut _aqua_itu berdegup dan terasa sesak seketika. Sosoknya hanya bisa terdiam walaupun dalam hati dia merasakan sesuatu.

"Eh, _why_? Padahal kami masih mau bermain. Bisakah kita pulang nanti, Oyaji?" Protes Taiga sembari melakukan penawaran.

Perasaan _insecure_muncul dalam hati Tetsuna saat mendengar Taiga akan pergi meninggalkannya. '_Enggak jangan pergi_.'

TWITCH. Muncul perempatan jalur nadi di atas kening Ryuu, "_Listen, you stupid son_. Besok pagi kau harus bersekolah dan perlukah aku ingatkan soal nilaimu."

'_Jangan tinggalin Tetsu lagi.'_ Rasa takut datang menghantui diri Tetsuna.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah Taiga hanya bisa memajukan bibir miliknya dan menggerutu, "_Okay, I got it_."

'_Enggak boleh! Jangan tinggalin aku._' Jerit si anak perempuan dalam hati. Tanpa mereka sadari ekspresi si gadis kecil berubah gelisah, cemas, dan takut.

"Aa..." Tetsuna mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi kemudian Taiga menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Sorry_, Tetsuna. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit si surai _burgundy_ sebelum beranjak dari atas tempat tidur.

"_No_!" Teriakan Tetsuna membuat kaget seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, langkah Taiga telah terhenti seketika saat kedua tangan kecil mendekap dirinya dari belakang. Bocah lelaki itu dibuat kaget karenanya.

Sekali lagi Tetsuna menjerit dengan histeris, "enggak! Kamu enggak boleh pergi! Jangan tinggalin Tetsu lagi!"

Sang ibu yang kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap putri kecilnya, mencoba membujuk sang anak secara perlahan. "Tetsuna, sayang. Tolong lepaskan Taiga. Dia harus pulang, sayang."

"_No_! Dia enggak boleh pergi!" Tetsuna terus mengencangkan dekapannya.

"Dia enggak boleh tinggalin Tetsu! _He promised never to leave me alone_!" Tetsuna menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Tindakannya sudah seperti seorang pasien gangguan jiwa, walau tidak ada yang salah dengan kondisi kejiwaan anak itu - mungkin belum.

"_Honey,_coba lihat ibu." Emi meminta Tetsuna untuk menatapnya, tapi gadis kecil itu memberontak. Dengan kedua tangan yang menyentuh pipi _chubby_ sang anak, Emi memaksa Tetsuna melihat dirinya.

"Dengar. Besok Taiga akan kemari lagi, kok."

"_Liar_!" Tetsuna berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa.

"_Mommy_ enggak bohong. _Mommy_janji, Taiga-kun besok akan kembali ke sini dan menemanimu bermain. Benarkan?" Emi menatap Taiga dan Ryuu dengan tatapan memohon.

Taiga yang sedari tadi merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mengangguk kecil. "Hmm, besok aku pasti akan ke sini lagi. Bolehkan, Oyaji?" tanya Taiga kepada sang ayah. Ryuu mengangguk sebagai isyarat telah mengijinkan dirinya.

"Besok sepulang sekolah kita akan bermain lagi, ya." Taiga mengucapkannya dengan nada riang sehingga Tetsuna melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Sungguh?" Mata bulat _aquamarine_ itu menatap dirinya seolah penuh tanya. Taiga tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

**Little Happiness**

**© Nyankoii**

**Un-Beta (Revision)**

**Words Count : 3265**

**This fiction inspired by Vocaloid song**

**All credit belongs to**

**Yuuhi Saka © Doriko**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover © Nyankoii**

**AU, Gender Bender, Fem!Kuroko, OOC, Alur telalu cepat, Tata bahasa aneh, Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain.**

.

.

Chapter 4 – Meet The Club ~Part 1

.

.

BA-DONK-A-DONK KA-CH BA-DONK-A-DONK KA-CH. Terdengar suara pantulan bola dan decitan suara karet yang silih berganti meyentuh setiap permukaan parket kayu yang menjadi lantai di ruangan. Suara teriakan meminta operan bola pun menjadi penghias suasana ruangan tersebut. Beginilah kondisi arena _gym_ Teiko gakuen saat jam sekolah berakhir. Sekitar dua puluh orang berada dalam ruangan, sepuluh di antaranya sibuk bermain menjadi dua kesatuan tim yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dua orang bertugas sebagai wasit, dua orang bertugas sebagai pengganti papan skor dan _water boy_ sedangkan sisanya menjadi _supporter_ untuk kedua tim.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan melebihi warna sawo matang menerima operan bola _orange_ dengan salah satu tangannya. "_Nice_, Hashimoto." seru si pemuda. Dengan kecepatan yang hampir melebihi lawannya dia berlari dan men_dribble_ bola. Di tengah lapangan seorang pemuda lain telah menantinya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan si pemuda mencoba mem_blocking_ gerakannya.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan men_dribble_ bola dengan rendah dan cepat, menghindari lawan yang ingin merebut bola serta mencari celah menerobos pertahanan lawan. Gerakan pivot dengan sedikit tipu muslihat dilakukannya hingga bisa menerobos pertahanan lawan. Pemuda itu melompat tinggi dan melakukan gerakan _dunk,_ membuat sosok perempuan berambut _aqua_ yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu _gym_ terpesona karenanya.

"_See,_ Tetsuna. Seperti apa kataku, kan?" Pemuda dengan surai _burgundy_ memberikan komentar atas reaksi perempuan di sampingnya.

"Nee, Taiga-kun. Kau yakin dia benar-benar orang Jepang?" Tanya Tetsuna untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Well_, walau dia memiliki warna kulit yang hampir sama dengan orang Afrika. Ya, dia orang Jepang asli. " Taiga menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas, "Anggap saja dia berkulit eksotis." Ya, sebut saja dia itu berkulit eksotis, setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada julukan si hitam yang dekil.

Perempuan berambut _pink_ yang berdiri di sisi lapangan basket samar-samar dapat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi di depan pintu masuk _gym_. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Benar saja, sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi di atas rata-rata normal - untuk orang Jepang seusianya - dengan otot _six-pack_-nya tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Dengan segera si gadis berambut _pink_berjalan diikuti penekanan pada otot-otot kaki - menggambarkan rasa kesalnya saat ini.

"Mou, Kagamin. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?! Kau sudah telat sepuluh menit tau!" kesal perempuan berambut _pink_ itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan bertolak pinggang dengan memegang papan dada disalah satu tangan. Seketika itu juga percakapan antara surai _burgundy_ dengan _aqua_ terhenti.

"Untung saja kapten dan Akashi-kun belum datang!" lanjut perempuan itu.

"Aa, Momoi. Gomennasai- desu." Jawab Taiga dengan bahasa seformal mungkin.

"Jadi apa alasan keterlambatanmu kali ini? Hyuuga-sensei menyuruhmu membersihkan toilet lagi, huh?" Sarkasme perempuan berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Taiga-kun telat karena diriku." Tetsuna membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Momoi melirikan pandangan matanya kepada perempuan berambut biru yang tengah membungkukan badan. Muncul dalam benak Momoi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan seperti, siapa gadis ini? kenapa harus dia yang meminta maaf bukannya si bodoh Kagamin.

Tetsuna menegapkan kembali tubuhnya, berdiri ke posisi semula. Surai ikal _aqua_-nya terurai dengan halus. Momoi yang memandang sinis kepadanya berubah seketika saat melihat paras imut nan menggemaskan si gadis. Kulit mulus dan putih bagaikan mutiara di dasar laut serta proporsi tubuh yang membuat iri para wanita, membuat gadis _pink _ itu terkesima. Bola mata _pink beryl_ milik Momoi tampak berbinar-binar, kedua bibir merahnya mulai bergemetaran.

POCK. Papan dada dalam genggaman tangan Momoi terlepas begitu saja mengenai lantai kayu ruangan tersebut. Mata _aquamarine_ milik Tetsuna terbuka lebar saat bayangan hitam besar menerjangnya dengan ganas.

"Kawaiiiiiii~" Teriak Momoi kegirangan, mendekap erat tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Suara teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga terdengar sampai ke dalam _gym,_ membuat pertandingan yang berjalan terganggu. Benar-benar pencemaran suara bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Waa! Momoi, kau membuat Tetsuna kesulitan bernapas!" Panik Taiga saat melihat Tetsuna yang hampir kehilangan oksigen akibat pelukan maut Momoi. Momoi menatap gadis berambut _aqua_ dalam pelukannya, terkaget saat melihatnya. "Whuaaa! Kamu enggak apa-apa?!" teriak si gadis surai _pink_ kembali.

"Oi, Satsuki. Suara teriakanmu itu mengganggu tahu!" Teriak pemuda berkulit layaknya orang Afrika tersebut. Arah pandangan mata si pemuda kemudian beralih kepada Taiga. "Oi, Bakagami. Kau tidak membersihkan toilet lagi?"

"Ahomine teme! Kau ngajak berkelahi, hah?!" Emosi Taiga mulai terpancing. Aomine membalasnya dengan nada mengejek bahwa sampai kapan pun cowok _burgundy_itu tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawannya walau ia hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Si alis bercabang sukses terpancing emosi karenanya. Dia pun berlari memasuki _gym_ dan menantang Aomine untuk _one-on-one_. Akan ia buktikan pada lutung yang satu ini kalau ia bisa mengalahkan si ore-sama.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertengkaran antara dua orang bodoh dalam _gym_tersebut. Momoi Satsuki sang manajer klub, lebih berfokus kepada gadis yang menurutnya hasil kreasi sempurna ciptaan Kamisama.

"Nee nee nee, Anata wa dare?" tanya Momoi dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Kuroko Tetsuna. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Tetsuna memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Tet-chan, kau teman Kagamin?"

Tetsuna memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan paras imutnya dia bertanya, "Ka- gamin?"

CROOTT. Dengan sukses ia berhasil membuat Momoi mengalami _nosebleed_ di tempat. Oh, Kamisama betapa imut gadis di hadapannya. Ingin sekali Momoi menculik gadis ini dan membawanya pulang. Tetsuna yang merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku gadis di depannya ini bertanya dengan polos, "ano, kau baik-baik saja?"

Momoi pun tersadar dari khayalnya, lalu menekan bagian hidung dengan kedua tangannya. "Maksudku Kagami. Apa kau temannya?" ia bertanya kembali dan mendapatkan jawaban '_ya_' serta anggukkan kecil.

"Kenapa aku enggak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"Ah, aku baru saja pindah ke sini."

"Souka, itu sebabnya kenapa aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ah, namaku Momoi Satsuki. Kamu bisa memanggilku Satsuki jika mau, Tet-chan."

Si gadis berambut _aqua_ mengangguk kembali dan tersenyum kecil, "Salam kenal, Satsuki-san." Ingin rasanya Momoi meleleh akibat senyuman manis itu.

Tetsuna sesungguhnya tidak pernah habis pikir. Padahal menurut rumor, orang Jepang tidak akan mau memanggil _first name basis_ pada orang yang pertama kali mereka kenal. Mereka hanya akan memanggil nama panggilan apabila telah benar-benar akrab kepada orang tersebut. Akan tetapi, saat ini hal itu tidak berlaku bagi dua orang yang belum lama ini ia temui. Baik cowok itu dan cewek ini, tanpa basa-basi langsung memanggil nama kecilnya. Mereka seperti _giffen goods_ dan barang spekulasi yang mengabaikan _the law of demand_ . Hmm, tapi sudahlah untuk apa dia harus ambil pusing karenanya. Selama mereka adalah orang baik tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Nee, Tetsu-chan. Kau suka basket?"

"Ya, karenanya aku ingin men-" belum usai si rambut _aqua_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Secepat kilat Momoi menarik lengan Tetsuna dan mengajaknya berlari memasuki gedung tersebut. Gadis _aqua_ itu pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Lima tahun sebelumnya,**

**.**

Dua orang anak berlawanan jenis terlihat sedang berbicara di lorong loker sepatu. Sang anak perempuan tampak telah menukarkan sepatu _indoor_-nya dengan _outdoor,_berbeda dengan si anak lelaki_._ Bocah lelaki itu masih mengenakan sepatu ruangannya dan meminta maaf kepada si gadis kecil.

"Tetsuna, gomen. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat kegiatan klub." raut kecewa terlihat pada wajah gadis kecil berambut _aqua_ di depannya. Anak lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu menghela napas pendek dan membelai kepala si gadis kecil dengan lembut, "nee, aku janji. Besok aku akan menemanimu ke toko itu."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam dan berpikir sesaat, "apa rapatnya akan lama?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak begitu. Kami hanya berdiskusi mengenai _training camp_ nanti."

"Kalau gitu akan kutunggu." jawab Tetsuna.

"Hufft, enggak bisakah kita pergi besok?" Tetsuna menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Anak lelaki berambut _crimson_itu menempelkan keningnya ke kening si anak perempuan. Panas, itulah yang dirasakan si surai _crimson_saat kulit mereka berdua bersentuhan. Ya, sejak kemarin gadis kecil ini terlihat tidak begitu sehat. Hari ini dia memaksakan diri untuk bersekolah dengan wajah pucat, hanya karena anak lelaki itu telah berjanji kepadanya.

"Tetsuna, suhu badanmu meningkat. Aku rasa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja, ya." Si anak lelaki mencoba membujuknya.

"Enggak, pokoknya harus hari ini." Tetsuna mendorong tubuh si anak lelaki menjauh darinya. Lalu gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan semangatnya. "Lihat, aku baik-baik saja." dengan wajah memerah, ia memaksakan diri untuk terlihat sehat.

Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela napas, gadis kecil itu memang keras kepala. Jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa melarang. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji.

Jika lebih dari jam setengah empat, diriku belum datang juga. Kau harus segera pulang." anak berambut _crimson_ itu menyuruh dirinya untuk berjanji. Akan tetapi, gadis kecil itu berjalan pergi dan mengatakan, "enggak mau. Pokoknya Tetsu akan menunggu sampai selesai." Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu bersikap egois, cukup sudah ia bersabar. Anak lelaki tersebut mengejar dan meraih lengan si gadis kecil untuk menahannya.

"Dengar Tetsuna, kamu itu sakit. Segera pulang ke rumah dan aku janji akan menemanimu besok."

Dengan kasar, Tetsuna menepis genggaman tangan si anak lelaki. "Enggak mau, pokoknya harus hari ini!" teriaknya dan ia pun segera berlari keluar meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Anak berambut _crimson_yang ditinggalkan, hanya bisa menghela napas lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tetsuna berhenti berlari saat mencapai gerbang sekolah. Dia merasa bersalah telah bersikap kasar kepada anak tadi, tidak seharusnya ia begitu. Mungkin mereka memang bisa membeli barang itu besok, namun semuanya akan terlambat. Besok hari spesial itu tiba dan ia berharap agar besok anak lelaki itu ikut berbahagia bersamanya. Tetsuna memegang keningnya, "panas." Tidak demi kebahagiaan mereka esok, ia harus mampu bertahan. Gadis kecil itu pun berdiri dengan sabar di depan gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Anak lelaki itu keluar meninggalkan ruangan audio visual dengan kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa untuk rapat _training camp_ saja bisa menjadi selama ini. Memang merepotkan jika orang di sekitarmu tidak bisa diandalkan, ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang mengatur semua. Sepertinya saat latihan nanti, ia harus memberikan hukuman kepada para pemalas tadi. Si rambut _crimson_ melirik kembali jam tangan yang dikenakannya, ia harus segera pergi mengecek keberadaan si anak perempuan. Jangan-jangan gadis kecil itu masih menunggu dirinya.

PLOK! Anak berambut _crimson_ menoleh ke belakang saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut _chocolate milk_tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sei, kamu ada waktu sebentar?" tanya si anak perempuan. Si surai _crimson_ menatapnya dengan penuh tanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Anoo, bisa enggak kamu temani aku ke suatu tempat?" Sebelum sempat anak lelaki itu berbicara, si anak perempuan kembali berbicara.

"Sebentar saja. Kumohonnn..." bujuk si anak perempuan.

Anak lelaki itu berpikir sesaat, mungkin si gadis _aqua_ sudah pulang ke rumah sejak tadi. Mustahil ada orang yang mau menunggu lebih dari dua jam, kan? Bocah bernama 'Sei'itu mengangguk dan berkata akan menemani sang gadis sebentar. Anak berambut _chocolate milk_itu pun bernapas lega, dengan segera ia menarik si surai _crimson_untuk pergi bersamanya.

.

.

.

ACHOOO! Tetsuna menutupi hidung dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Sepertinya suhu badannya semakin meningkat. Walau musim panas telah tiba tetap saja angin malam tidak begitu bagus untuk anak-anak. Gadis kecil itu mulai merasa kedinginan di balik seragam musim panas yang ia kenakan. Ditambah kedua kaki mungilnya mulai lelah berdiri sejak tadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk berjongkok menunggu si anak lelaki tadi. "_Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang."_pikir si gadis.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar beberapa suara anak lelaki yang saling berbicara. Tetsuna spontan berdiri begitu suara itu datang mendekat. Akhirnya anak lelaki tadi akan segera menghampirinya. Ia pun tersenyum kecil, tak sabar menanti. Seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat tua, berjalan dengan salah satu temannya. Anak lelaki itu terkejut melihat sosok Tetsuna berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah

"Eh, Tetsuna?" Tetsuna menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Ogiwara Shigehiro-lah yang memanggil dirinya. Gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum memberi salam kepada sang teman.

"Sedang ap- ah, kau menunggu Seijuurou?" tanya Ogiwara yang hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Tetsuna. Melihat wajah Tetsuna yang terlihat pucat, ia kembali bertanya apakah gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja? Lalu anak lelaki itu berkata Seijuurou mungkin akan datang menghampiri si gadis kecil sebentar lagi. Ogiwara yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya yang terlihat tidak begitu baik, menawarkan untuk menemani si gadis kecil hingga si rambut _crimson_datang. Namun, gadis kecil itu menolak tawaran Ogiwara dengan alasan ia baik-baik saja dan Seijuurou pasti akan segera datang. Mendengar jawaban Tetsuna, anak lelaki itu pun pamit meninggalkannya kembali seorang diri.

Tetsuna kembali berdiri, menunggu kedatangan Seijuurou. Lima menit telah berlalu tapi belum ada tanda kehadiran Seijuurou. Napas gadis kecil itu mulai tersengal-sengal. Dirasakannya suhu tubuh yang semakin meningkat. Ah, tidak. Dia harus bertahan, sebentar lagi si rambut _crimson_ pasti datang. Dia menatap satu persatu siswa yang baru saja melewati gerbang tersebut tapi tidak ada Seijuurou di antara mereka. Kedua manik _aquamarine_-nya mulai terasa berat. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha untuk membuka matanya tetapi ...

FLOP! Dengan keras tubuh mungil si anak perempuan jatuh terhempas di atas aspal yang keras. Secara samar ia dapat melihat seseorang berlari menghampiri dirinya. Orang itu tampak berbicara kepada dirinya namun, telinganya sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa pun. Sesaat sebelum gadis kecil itu kehilangan kesadaran, ia memanggil si anak berambut _crimson_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To Be Continue**


End file.
